Behind Closed Doors
by escape-reader.13
Summary: First story. All human AU. Rose just came back home for summer and is ready to have some fun! However, life behind the closed doors is anything but fun and she's caught in the middle of it...when she tries to escape it by going out one night, does she find her boat in the raging waters or does she sink in further? Read n Review :)
1. Seeing is Decieving

**Hey everyone! :) So this is my first fanfic...and so...please go easy on me :/ I'm not quite sure if I kept everyone in character, but i think i did a good job...and I knw A/N's can get annoying so I won't leave many, but please read the one at the end of the chapter...and no without further ado...BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does, but I own the feels the books give me!**

* * *

"I don't care! Give it. To me. Now! Or I'll take everything away from you," said a hard, firm voice, turning low and menacing halfway through. She looked at phone receiver as if the person on the other side could see the hateful glares she was sending him, letting her emotions show in the secrecy of her office...or so she thought. The petite red-haired mother didn't realize that a little slit in the door was open, wide enough for someone to peek in.

* * *

"Now, Janine, calm down and hear me out," Rose's father started staying, trying to get his wife to see reason. While his tone was calm and patient, the authority and challenge many have come to fear was very evident. "I will not give you my password. You need to finally trust me when I saw I'm not hiding anything."

"Ibrahim, give me the password or I swear on your life that I will get you sent back to Turkey and you'll never see Rose again."

"Janine! Stop being irrational! And don't bring Rose into this. We've been able to get push our differences aside so Rose wouldn't worry while she's away from home. Please...Janine...'m begging you...let me explain why I won't let you see the bank accounts." Hearing her father plead for understanding broke Rose's heart. How could her mother be so heartless? Most importantly, what miniscule, insignificant thing did her dad unknowingly do to set her mother off again?

"I don't want to hear it! And don't be naive and stupid. Of course she knows something's wrong. Whether she's in denial is something else, but she knows things aren't right between us." She said matter-of-factingly, scoffing a couple times in disbelief. Rose couldn't help the disgust and anger that flashed threw her eyes as she heard the patronizing tone in her mother's voice.

"And who's fault is that?" the man retorted, a clear sign that his patience had its limit. "Look, I'm on my way home. Hopefully by the time I get home you'll have come down a bit and we talk. Rose is coming back in a few days, and I would really like to have a peaceful holiday weekend."

"I doubt—" she began to mumble before she heard something creak outside the door, causing her to hang up while her head to snap up. All she saw was the door.

Rose had leaned in a bit to hear what her mother was mumbling, causing her to accidentally take a step forward, causing the floor to creak under the rare pressure Rose was putting on it. Fearful she might get caught, she stepped back and pressed her self against the wall next to the door, silently making her way back to her room.

* * *

Janine opened the top right drawer of her desk and pulled out the Glock 17 from its safety box. She took the safety off, cocked it, and opened the door.

"Who's there?" she said in a strong, confident tone, telling the poor fool that intruded into her home that they would regret it for was along as they lived...if they lived. Everyone knows that Janine Hathaway is a force to be reckoned with, Death in heels is what they call her behind her back.

Once the floor was cleared, she processed to do the same upstairs. While there, she stopped in the kitchen, made herself a snack, and headed back to her office to put the gun away. However, when she got to the stairs, she heard the most heartbreaking sound coming from the end of hall, before it was lost in the loud music that started playing.

* * *

After Rose quietly made it up the flight of stairs, she dashed to her room, slamming the door behind her - partially hoping that her mother would hear. She plugged her phone into the stereo and blasted the music while she unpacked her bags, drowning out her thoughts and any outside noise. Noticing that she had tears running, she angrily wiped them away and put on that stone face she learned from her mother. After emptying her suitcases, backpack, and handbags and putting them in their places, a thought crossed her mind as she lay on her bed letting the lyrics flow in one ear and out the other. Jumping up so fast that she got a head rush, she went to her closet and rummaged until she found the perfect outfits. Then she went to her drawers to grab something to sleep in, some undergarments to change, and her wallet and threw it all into her overnight bag, grabbing her phone typing in the number she's memorized since she got her first cell phone. In her haste to leave unnoticed, she ran right into her mother as she hit the dial button.

"Rose? When did you get back?" Her mother's confusing voice startled Rose, causing her to drop the phone. Without so much as a side glance towards her mother, she picked the phone up and pressed it to her ear as she made her way back to her car.

"Hello?" said the familiar, cheerful tone.

"Hey! Are you at your place?"

"Yea…" uncertainty and slight worry replacing the gleeful voice.

"Great! I'm heading over now. See you in 20!"

"Rose…" said the now grim voice in warning, not saying more before the call ended.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked! So far I have chapters 2 and 3 in the editing process and am writing chapter 4...where the real fun begins ;) so I have three things to ask of you guys:**

**1) Please Review and let me know what you thought! I don't have an exact layout of where I want this story to go, but I have a few scenes in mind that I want to write so...Tell me who you want to see, what you want to see, etc. And I'll try to fit it in :)**

**2) I haven't decided if I wanted Rose's love to be Dimitri or Adrian...so I'm going to have a poll. Tell me who you want (and if you can, why) and the man with the most votes wins...**

**3) I don't have a beta...and I would really really like one...at least for the characters...so if you're interested send me a PM and we'll go from there**

**I hope you guys have a great day/evening**


	2. Going Away

**A/N: Voting for who steals Rose's heart is still going on. Also, this chapter is short cus it's a filler that helps make sense of things, same as next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Getting into the car, Rose turned the radio on but doesn't pay much attention because as soon as she hit the road, she couldn't help but give in to the tormenting thoughts that were threatening to suffocate her unless she paid them attention. It wasn't a long drive, but it gave her time to sort out her thoughts. Thinking back to high school, she noticed that her parents did start fighting more often during her senior year, especially about the little things. But married couples fight all the time, right? Rose hopelessly tried to reason with herself, even though she knew that no regular couple fought like her parents, but then again who ever said Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur were a regular couple?

Her parents weren't meant to be more than a one night stand. Abe was flamboyant and always looking for a good time, while Janine was simple and restrained, always opting out of going out. When they met, she was a determined, headstrong 20 year old, studying to become who she is now - the most feared FBI agent - and he was learning the tricks of the trade to take over the family business, including the "side businesses" that made him the most dangerous man in Eastern Europe, Turkey, Russia, and US. However, one party night together and nine months later, Janine found herself giving birth to Rosemarie Hathaway a few weeks shy of her 24th birthday. And if she had had her way, she would have raised Rose all on her own and never told Abe he had a daughter. But it was her dumb luck that her father-in-law-to-be delivered her baby.

When Abe found out, he waited until the nurse took Rose to hospital nursery, and went inside and proposed to newly mother, the hospital chaplain outside waiting outside for Abe to call him in. Janine was too surprised to react, she never expected Abe to step up to his responsibilities and pull something like this. Part of her was glad that Abe wanted to be a part of Rose's life. So in less time than it took to deliver Rose, she was now Mrs. Mazur.

The more Rose thought about that story her dad once told her, and the way things have been at home, she wondered why her mother agreed to the marriage. Even at their best, her parents seemed more like good friends than a couple in love. Growing up, Rose had a rocky relationship her mother because she was the tough one, the one was strict and overbearing, never letting Rose go out on dates. Her dad, on the other hand, was a child at heart when he was with Rose, and gave her more space and freedom. This, inevitebly, caused a lot of fraction between the two parents and more often than not led to Janine scolding him. It was always Janine, with her quick temper, yelling and instigating the fights, while Abe remained calm, his voice very even, as he tried to diffuse the fight before someone said something hurtful. All through her childhood, the fights that she caught wind of were few and minor, however as soon as she turned 18 it was like a treaty had been fulfilled and there was no need to hide anymore, while the fights stayed minor and petty, they increased and became more frequent. Rose let her anger spike as she realized that her mother started all those fights and never really tried to give Abe a chance to enter her heart.

* * *

Upon entering the parking lot, Rose forced herself to calm down. She reminded herself of the good times she spent with her family, and, as bad as things got with her mother, she knew they loved each other and they had each other's backs, and a small smile formed as she thought of the small but meaningful moments with her. As she parked her car, she physically shook her shoulders, getting rid of any remaining thoughts lingering around. She grabbed her overnight bag and entered the apartment complex, taking the elevator to the penthouse suite on the top floor, ready to take a much needed break.

_Ding_. Before the elevator opens all the way, Rose entered the luxurious apartment, dropping her bag at the entrance of the living room before going in search of her best friend. She called out her name as she walked deeper into the apartment, getting an immediate response.

"In the kitchen," was faintly heard from the far right side of the living room.

In the kitchen, Rose found her best friend putting a pitcher in the mini fridge for drinks, her back to the newcomer, before going to attend the pot on the stove.

"Lissa what are you making?" Rose finally said, seeing as her best friend was lost in her thoughts. When Lissa jumped and the pot top (cover?) clattered against the marble counter, Rose smirked thinking, Serves u right.

"ANNOUNCE YOURSELF NEXT TIME!" Lissa said in annoyance, which didn't last long because as soon as she put the top on the pot she ran over and gave Rose a tight hug. Rose and Lissa had been best friends since kindergarten, when they were put in the same group and Rose threw a book at a boy for not sharing and called him a bastard, earning herself detention. Ever since then, the platinum blonde and dark brunette have been inseparable. Although Lissa was a bit taller, both girls had a lean frame, but where Lissa was slim and straight hips, Rose was busty and curved hips. But that never stopped the girls from sharing closets.

"You haven't answered my question," Rose said as Lissa went back to the pot.

"I got popcorn in the pot and Purple Rain in the minifridge," Lissa replied nonchalantly.

"And what, may I ask, is Purple Rain?"

"This drink Christian made last night. I don't know what it's really called so I named it Purple Rain." When she saw the confused expression she sighed before saying, "Just wait and you'll see."

"Ok..." Rose said before hopping off the stool. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok," replied Lissa over her shoulder. "Meet me in the living room.

* * *

By the time Rose returned to the living room, there was a giant bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and two cups on opposite sides of the bowl. Lissa was sitting on one side of the couch munching on a handful of popcorn and flipping through the channels. Rose sat down on the other side of the couch and grabbed the cup that was on her side and took her own handful of popcorn.

"Oh I get it," Rose said as she looked in the cup, but because her mouth had popcorn in it, the phrase sounded more like "ohf I gef if" which caused Lissa to laugh as she took a sip.

After a couple minutes of idle chatter of school and college life, Rose decided to nip the elephant in the butt and find out what has her best friend so nervous.

"Lissa, what is it? You can ask me," she said sincerely before jokingly adding, "And before you ask...no I still haven't done the deed."

Rose's comment and Lissa's laughter alleviated some of the tension, but didn't make them forget what Rose had first said. With the exhaling of a deep breathe, Lissa brought to mind the question that's been bugging her.

"Rose, what happened when you got home?"


	3. Dance the Night Away

**A/N: Gooood morning/afternoon/evening...So I decided that I'm gonna change the writing format a bit. When I'm writing Rose POV it's going to be in first person, and when i do everyone else's POV it'll be in third person...so I have yet to update the first two chapters (oh by the way I combined two and three because they were really short)...but from now on it'll be in first/third person...hopefully it makes it smoother and easier...don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently while poking Christian's shoulder, hiding my smile behind his head rest.

"Rose…" he said annoyingly. "You wanna drive?"

"Calm down, Sparky. I'm just messing you," I said, mumbling "you gotta get laid" as I reclined back into her seat. As I did, Mason took off my heels and rubbed my feet. Behind me, Eddie and Mia where sitting on the bench and talking in hushed tones, and up front next to Christian, Lissa was being DJ.

After giving me a quick foot massage, Mason leaned over and whispered, "You look ... sensual." The longing and desire evident in his eyes. It's no secret that Mason has been trying to get me to out with him, we grew up together, but I never saw him more than a friend. However, when Eddie and Mia and Christian and Lissa started going out, we agreed that whenever we were all going out and neither of us had a date, Mason would be my date. That way Mason would get to "date" me and I wouldn't be a third wheel. I seriously don't know why I couldn't see him more than a friend, he was cute (with his red hair and freckles how can't he be cute?) and everything I wanted in a guy. We had the chemistry, but it was almost as if he was too familiar. I'd say I loved him like a brother, but, well, I wouldn't really dance and kiss my brother like the way I have with Mason.

"Aw thanks, Mase. You cleaned up pretty good too. I mean nothing compared to your formal police suit," I said give him my signature maneater smile. All three guys looked very handsome in their outfits, even if they were basically matching. They had dark, black jeans with their all black Vans and a button down long sleeve dress shirt. Mason, with his red hair short enough to not have to style but long enough to have a hand rake through it, had a charcoal grey shirt, while Eddie, with his perfectly styled sandy blonde hair, had a dark, forest green shirt, and Christian, with his black hair naturally styled, had a black shirt.

"Yea but you always look sexy in whatever you wear, and red makes you voluptuous," he said, his hands running up to my knee and his lips closing in on mine. He may want my more than he needed air, but he has never been disrespectful so his hands never went higher than mid-thigh and he never kissed me unless I wanted to. So, like many times before, he paused right above my lips, asking me for permission and I closed the gap in answer. Our lips molded together for a moment and danced in a familiar tune with each other. Until we both lurched to the side, my head hitting the back of Christian's seat, and Mason's head hitting my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" Rose shouted, as she sat up and looked behind her to check if Eddie and Mia were okay. Somehow, when Eddie wrapped his arms around Mia to prevent her from hitting the back of the bench, he ended up hitting it and falling onto the floor and brought Mia down with him. So when Rose checked on them they were in a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't my fault! The stupid convertible didn't put his blinkers on and just passed through," Christian said, completely frustrated that he ran his hand through his hair as Lissa massaged his shoulder to calm him down. "I'm sorry guys. Are you ok?"

Everyone mumbled a "yea."

In no time, Christian was off the freeway and looking for parking. When he found it, everyone filed out. Mason helped me out on one side, while Eddie pushed the seat forward and helped Mia out. Once out, we made sure our dresses hadn't risen too high and that out hair wasn't damaged, and then put final touches on out make up.

I had on a sangria red Hervé Léger one shoulder bandage mini dress that clang to my body tightly, defining my thin, but curved body with black suede Louboutin drapesse peeptoe high heels with its trademark red underside. My hair was curled a bit to bring out the natural waves and was half up, half down. Lissa had on a emerald green Susana Monaco racer mini dress that was a bit loose on her slim body, but still made her look like the goddess Christian always thought she was, and she wore them with silver Louboutin very riche strass peeptoe high heels embellished in faux-diamond crystal jewels, the underside its trademark red. She straightened her hair to put it in a chignon side bun on her right side. Finally, Mia had on a rose pink Bebe strapless lace mini dress that hugged her slim waist before flaring out and had on nude Louboutin Miss Desprez peeptoe high heels with a stilletto gold finish heel. Her hair was in her infamous curled ringlets that fell right to her collarbone.

"Ladies, ladies. You all do duh-vine," Eddie began in a voice more high pitched than normal, wrapping his arms over mine and Mia's shoulders, and then continued in his normal voice. "So, if it's not too much to ask. Can we go inside now?"

I elbowed his sides, which cause him to hunch a bit, while Mia slapped his chest and Lissa shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arms. After Eddie took his arm off of me, Mason gave out his elbow for me to wrap her arm around. And like that get in line to enter the aphrodisiac club.

* * *

"About time!" I muttered with an impatient tone as I beelined for the empty booth.

Once everyone was seated, Jesse, a bartender-slash-waiter "friend", came and after the normal pleasantries, he got our order. He doesn't even bother with I.D's because he knows they're underage but we were all friends...sorta. He had a crush on me, like badly, but he wasn't my type. Plus I made out with him once, such a disappointment. But I never really told him no, so here we were….friends enough to not get carded, but not friends enough to invite him to hang out with us.

As we waited for their drinks, I danced in my seat, not potty dancing, tapping my feet and moving my upper body dancing. My face puckering up as I wished to be on the dance floor. "Mase, you should take me out for a dance." Just as Mason was getting out, the drinks came. I stayed in my seat, looked from Mason to the dance floor to Jesse back to the dance floor. torn between dancing and drinking, Deciding on the latter, I tugged on Mason's arm and he sat back down.

"I got a Bloody Mary for the couple," Jesse called out as he handed off the drinks to Lissa and Christian first. "Whiskey Ginger for Mia, a Heineken and a shot of Ciroc for cops, and lastly, but not least a Tequila Sunrise for the loveliest rose." I "blushed," basically I looked down and smiled "shyly" as if his compliment made my dad, but really it was the worst pun really. When he left, I brought my head back up and twirled the straw around, mixi, and then she brought her head back up and started mixing her drink.

"Rose," Lissa said sterningly before taking a sip of her drink. "Stop messing with Jesse. If you like him, go out with him. If you're toying with him, let him off."

"Yea!" Mason said, slightly puffing his chest out as he wrapped his arm around me and brought her closer, making me laugh before I kissed his cheek.

"Oh calm down you two. I'm just having fun. Plus, it's nice to come back home and see some things the same," I said and then finished the rest of my drink, climbing over Mason to get out. When I got out I straightening her dress out. Seeing that Mason still hasn't moved, I an raised eyebrow - well, attempted of a raised eyebrow, which means both were raised, one ever so slightly more than the other - and smiled when he took his shot and a big gulp of his beer before sliding out of the booth. He saluted his friends farewell as I dragged him, his arm over my shoulder as I pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

Once we got on the dance floor, everything became about the music. It was so loud that you can't hear each other even if you whisper in their ear. Your thoughts become consumed by the lyrics. Your body stopped working on its own and works to the rhythm of the music. As you walk, you glide with tempo, as if it was there was an unspoken rule that you don't walk on the floor without adding swing to your step. When I found a spot I liked, I stopped and lowered the arm over arm shoulder to my waist. Mason wrapped his other arm on the other side and closed the gap between us, moving our bodies to the music as I rested one hand on top of his and the other around his neck. We danced like that for a fews song, time being told by songs rather than minutes. As the DJ played a song neither liked, I started exiting the dance floor, but Mason brought me back, wrapping my inside home to get extra close to my ear.

"I think you had a watcher," he whispered. Then he broke his hold on me and letting me lead him out before returning back to the table on his own.

* * *

_Back at the booth_

Mia and Eddie followed Rose and Mason, but opted to stay on the outskirts of the dance floor so it was easier to get in and out when they wanted to. Pulling Mia's arm around his neck with one hand, Eddie wrapped his other arm around her back and brought her in for a kiss as he swayed their bodies to the beat. When they broke apart, he twirled her, loving the sound of her giggling as he did and the feeling of her head resting against his chest when she came back into his arms. And like that, they danced a couple songs, moving to their own music, and walked back with Mason.

* * *

Lissa and Christian stayed at the booth watching over the unfinished drink, deciding to go out when the first couple came backs. Christian brought up Lissa's legs to his lap and started tracing circles around her calf. Lissa rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying being out with friends, but also having this quite moment with her boyfriend. They talked a bit about this and that and made some plans for seeing his aunt and cousins and her uncle and cousin, when Christian abruptly got up, almost making Lissa fall forward. Thankfully, she caught her self and her arms stopped her from going anymore forward. When she looked up, he had his back to her but she could see the tension in his back.

"Chris," she began softly, sliding forward towards the end of the booth. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Before she could get out of her seat, he had turned around and got down to his knees so he was at eye level. He took her hands into his and began rubbing circles on them before looking up into her eyes, feeling bad for making her worry. He smiled at her, visibly seeing the tension roll off her as she realized he was okay.

"Lissa, I love you," he began, causing her to smile tenderly at him. "And I would give my life for you. I know this isn't the ideal place to do what I'm about to, but at the same time I can't think of a better time. We're around our friends, who we love us like siblings, and yes we're in a club, but it's more than that. It's a place where we always come together and have fun and be ourselves." He put both her hands into one of his, using his free hand to take out a box from his pocket. "And, I can't think of a better woman to spend the rest of my life being myself around and giving never-ending love to. So, Lissa Dragmoir, will you let me have the honor of being your husband?"

Rendered speechless, she brought her hands to her mouth and squealed while her eyes turned glassy with tears that never came down. Before Christian could say another word, she threw herself into his arm and kissed his mouth, cheek, and neck, causing him to laugh.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you" She couldn't help the uncontrollable smile and laughter that came out of her as he slipped on that diamond ring onto her left ring finger.

* * *

"I swear Rose has this never ending source of energy," Mason said as he plopped down into the booth, joining the two couples, where were able to hide their excitement until everyone was together.

"Ha. Imagine in bed," Eddie said, handing Mason what was left of his beer. Mason shot him daggers. "Speaking of Rose, where is she? I thought she was with you."

"She was, but on the way back she went to the bar," Mason responded, spinning the top of the bottle with his finger.

"Are you sure? Cus isn't that her?" Mia asked, pointed towards the dance floor. Sure enough, from their elevated seats, they could see Rose in the direct middle of the dance floor dancing with some guy towering over her. Weird thing is that everyone had created a sort of bubble, letting them have some space. Mason clenched his jaws, recognizing the guy from earlier.

"Who is that?" Mia and Lissa said, immediately interested in who this stranger was. Then, the dancing couple turned and they got to look at the man, who was quite beautiful indeed, but his beauty wasn't what made the girls gasp.

"Is that?" Mia asked, not believing her eyes until she saw Lissa nodding her head with her mouth open, whispering "It is."

* * *

"JESS-AY!" I called to the bartender at the other side of the bar, purposefully leaning over so my breast rest against the counter and my butt popped out as she leaned on the balls of one foot, the other popped up, which made my legs look more defined. When Mason told me that I had an admirer, I sneaked a glance and almost tripped on my own feet when I saw who it was. So instead of going back to the booth, I came here.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" Jesse said with a lazy smile.

"A shot of tequila...actually make that two," I said after giving it a second thought. As he went to get the tequila, from the corner of my eyes I saw _him_ approach me and tried to stop the smile that was coming.

"is that second shot for you?" he asked, voice soft like honey but rough like sandpaper. "Or are you just waiting for your date to come back?"

"Who? Mase? Nah he went back to our table. Shot's yours if you want it," I said, my maneater smile slowly making its appearance.

"Oh I want." His eyes darkening, giving the three plain words more meaning.

"Good," I responded, handing him one of the glasses Jesse had just sat down. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

Three shots of tequila, a shot of vodka, and 30 minutes later, I found herself in a different apartment, my lips synchronized with another's as he led me to his room. Without breaking apart, I unbuttoned his shirt and had it on the ground by the time he undid my zipper. When my dress fell, I kicked it behind me and he brought me close and kissed me so passionately my mind was as foggy as I was breathless. When he finally broke apart from me, I started to back up towards the door to his room. As soon as I got out his grasp, the floor felt silky and the next thing I knew everything after that was completely black.

* * *

**A/N: links for the outfits can be found on my page, and you find the recipies there too...or search them if you need them :) Don't forget to review...Have a good week :D**


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Good morning/afternoon/evening...now some housekeeping businesses**

**1) So I had a Biology test earlier today so I haven't been able to get around to editing Chapter's 1 and 2...but I did learn something...when I copy/paste a chapter the itallics don't copy over...so when I would italisize for thoughts or emphasis it didn't show...so I'll be editing up those up too...sorry!**

**2) As you can tell from #1...I'm a student...so I have classes...and they come with homework and test...and I really need to pass...so I'm going to be posting the chapters on Sundays since it's easiest...sorry if I haven't kept a strict schedule...I'll be following it now hehehe**

**3) lastly...the reason I'm posting this chapter on a Wednesday is cus someone asked to post the next chapter ASAP...so I'm a woman of my people (idk if that made sense...basically I listen to you guys) so here it is...**

**This chapter is dedicated to HONVAIF and everyone who's been sharing me their love.**

**So here's morning after...wonder what Rose has been up to ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related...sorry I keep forgetting to add that.**

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat up, grabbing her head that was throbbing. As I climbed out of the bed I noticed that the room wasn't mine or Lissa's. The bed was too perfect and the room was a complete mess...well the area by what I'm assuming is the closet was a mess, everything else looked passable. _Where did I go last night?_ I wondered as I walked to the door. When I passed the mirror, I stopped and backtracked to it. Looking at myself, I realized I was in a man's t-shirt that barely covered up to my butt, my hair was in a haphazard mess - a result of sleeping with the bobby pins still in - and as I stood right next to the door I smelled…bacon?

Slyly exiting the bedroom unnoticed, I followed the scent that led me to the kitchen, where I gawked at the shirtless man in front of me. He only had on some blue flannel pants that hung low, as if his butt was what kept them up. He had a light, almost pale complexion that went well with his physique. He had his back to me, but I could tell he worked out to stay lean and strong and have the perfect muscle to body ratio, not trying gain massive muscle. He had short, auburn brown hair that looked disheveled and spiked out is different directions, like he just got out of bed…._maybe because he did_, I thought.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said to me, not even turning from the stove, his velvet voice wrapping around like the aroma. _How did he see me?!_

"Uh...morning?" I said as I sat down on the stool by the kitchen island, looking down at the counter as if it held the answers. After a few minutes, I found the courage to ask the question I've been wondering since I woke up. "What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?" he said, as he handed me a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. I shook my head vehemently, immersing myself into the food. "Well, let's just stay we stayed up til dawn."

My head shot up at the suggestion of what happened, my cheeks getting more red by the second. Oh how I wish I hadn't. My words - and food - caught in my throat when I saw his face. His beautiful, perfect face right in front of her. But it wasn't his perfectly kissable pink lips or his well-defined Ryan Gosling shaped face that made my thoughts and words catch, his eyes did. His glowing emerald green eyes filled with amusement captivated me in, wondering what was hidden behind his carefree, fun attitude. They also seemed to be the key that unlocked the part of my mind that remembered the night before, because the eyes I see aren't the same from last night, the joy was missing in them last night. But why? When I finally found my words, I asked a question I already knew the answer to, "W-What did we do?"

"Well," he began, smirking as he remembered the previous night. "Don't you remember?"

Oh I remembered all right. After Mason pointed him out and I went to the bar, he asked me to dance and we danced for over an hour before he invited me to his place. When we got there - or well, here - and started undressing, I slipped on my dress and fell backwards, hitting my head so fast and hard against the wooden floor that I was knocked out. Then every hour he would wake me up to make sure I was ok and taking off the ice pack in the back of my head every other check-in, but when dawn came upon us he said he'd let me sleep for a while since I haven't shown any serious symptoms hospital worthy. He must have dressed me when he brought me to his bed. Internally groaning at how embarrassing last night was, I'm glad I didn't go any further with him. _Him. Wait, what's his name?_ I thought as my mind bounced around different names until finally I remembered.

_Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov_. The guy who never has a solid girlfriend for more than a week. The guy who spends every night at some bar, club, or party. The guy that is in any given magazine at least 5 times, 4 of the 5 being about his nightlife and love affairs. The guy who's dad is the richest man ever that owns the most successful corporate business, which Adrian was to inherit of course. But...this is also the guy that watched over her all night and just made her breakfast. Maybe the magazines weren't true. Just because he's seen with a beautiful model or woman doesn't mean that they're dating, right?

After all the memories came back, she put her head in her hands and sheepishly said, "Thanks for taking care of me last night, Adrian..and for not taking advantage of me and making me breakfast."

"Well as hot as you are, my little temptress, seeing you passed out of my floor was a bit of a turn off. And, I may be a lot of things, but a guy that sleeps with an unconscious girl with a possible concussion isn't one of them."

I peek through my hands and smiled. When he sat down next to me, plate in hand, I went back to my food, a comfortable silence setting around us.

When we finished eating, he turned around to face me, his attitude completely serious when he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to catch an afternoon movie with me downtown."

I couldn't stop myself from raising my eyebrows and responding, "Is the great Adrian Ivashkov asking little ol' me to the movies?"

Smirking once again, telling me "yea right" with his eyes, his demeanor turned playful once again. "If the club was any clue, you are anything but old and little. So what do say?" I laughed at his compliment. I wanted to say yes, to get to know him more and make my own impression of him. I wanted to see if he's the man from the magazines or if there's more to him. But when I turned my head and caught a glimpse of the window, something took precedent in my mind.

"What time is it?"

"Really? That's your response? It's almost noon, why?"

_Shit_! "Reincheck?" I asked hopefully. Already hopping off the seat and going to grab my dress that I saw hanging over the couch. Fuck! When I couldn't find my phone I realized Mason has my phone. "Uhh can you drop me off somewhere?"

"Uhhh. Sure is your house close?"

"We're not going to my house..."

* * *

When we got to the front of the apartment complex, I tried to get out but Adrian wouldn't unlock the door.

"Can you unlock it, please?" I asked, thinking he forgot to do it.

"Nope," he said, grinning like a child getting their first A.

"Why not?!" I looked at him with a look of dismay.

"Not until I get those ten lovely numbers that will allow me to schedule that reincheck."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his request. Deciding not to give it up so easily, I turned my body to face him completely and played with him a while - although, it was hard to do when you were trapped in a car. So, after like 10 minutes I gave it to him, and he promised to call later tonight to "set up our next rendezvous."

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ "Coming!" Lissa called as she got off the couch. When she opened the door, she threw her arms around the person on the other side, bringing them inside and squealing. "OHMYGOD! YOU'RE OK! THANK GOODNESS!" This, inevitably, caught everyone's attention and with it a lot of relief, annoyance, and anger.

"GOD ROSE! You could sent us a message or called...SOMETHING!" Mason said.

"Oh yea...and how if my phone's in your pocket? Plus I told Jesse to tell you. Did he?"

"Yea he did," Eddie intervened, trying not to start a fight, his headache was too big to deal with Mason and Rose shouting.

"Soooo where did you go? Who did you do? What things did you see?" Mia inquired like a news reporter, her eyebrows waggling the whole time like they were in high school talking about the latest gossip.

"I didn't _do_ anyone...or see anything but stars," I said, still annoyed with yourself.

"You slept outside?" Mia said, confused about how that happened.

"NO DUMMY! I umm...I fell," she said, rushing the last part is a murmur.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lissa said, hearing her clearly. "HOW?!"

"I...fell...I slipped on my dress and knocked myself out."

It was quiet, so quite you could hear a pin drop, before everyone bursted into laughter, the boys the loudest and longest. Everyone, except for Rose, who groaned and headed to the back of the apartment for her stuff, muttering "I don't have time for this shit." Christian cut in front of her before she could get anywhere, the laughter still in his eyes as he put his hands on her shoulder and got down a bit to her eye level, doing a quick assessment while asking if she was okay. For all the disses, fights, and glares they threw at each other, no one could deny how much Christian and I cared for each other. Now Christian I can say I love like a brother, and I fight with him like one too.

"You mean apart from being a little embarrassed that I went to a perfectly drop dead gorgeous guy's place only to have him take care of me the whole night, making sure I didn't have a serious concussion? Oh yea I'm fine really. I just have a bad headache, and I don't know if it was cus of the fall or the tequila and vodka."

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Christian said, his smile transforming into a sweet, caring one. "You had us worried all night. Jesse just told us that you got a little hammered and left with the guy and that you told him to tell us not to wait up. When you didn't come back this morning, we almost called your parents to see if you went there. By the way, who did you go with?" Lissa and Mia turned eagerly to Rose to have their suspicions confirmed.

"Wait, _did_ you call my house?" I asked, popping my head out of the bathroom door, avoiding the question unintentionally.

"Nah," Eddie said.

"Oh thank god!" I said, sighing in relief. When I came back out, in a simple loose tank top and shorts with her hair in a bun, Lissa and Mia dragged her to the couch, resting their legs on top of her, making it almost impossible to get to the elevator. Almost.

"So," Lissa said before Mia finished her thoughts. "Who was the scrumpt-dilli-ompcious man you left us for?"

Rose blushed a bit as she remembered a shirtless Adrian in the kitchen making her breakfast. "Adrian."

"As in, Adrian _Ivashkov_?!" Lissa inquired, even though she figured that out last night.

"Heir of the Ivashkov fortune? GQ's Sexiest Man 3 years running? Montana's biggest party boy?" Mia asked, getting excited with every word, looking like a little girl.

I nodded her head.

"AND YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM?!" Mia shouted, appalled at her friend's disrespect.

"It's not like I stepped on my dress on purpose!"

"Wait isn't he like 21 years old?" Eddie asked, slightly jealous at his girlfriend fawning over another guy.

"And aren't the talboids always trash talking him?" Mason added in.

"Your point?" All three girls asked in unison, looking over their shoulder.

"Was he...nice?" Lissa asked, weary of how to phrase the question.

"Yea he was," I said, smiling. I told them what happened during the night and this morning. Saying at the end, "It's like the Adrian we read about and the Adrian that helped me recover aren't the same person."

"Well," Mia said with a sigh. "Too bad you'll never see him again."

I looked down at her hands, my cheeks blooming into a pink rose.

"Rose Hathaway! You aren't!" Lissa said, whispering excitedly.

"It was the only way to get out of the car!" I said to defend myself.

"When! When!" Mia said, jumping in her seat.

"I dunno. I gave him my number and he said he'd call tonight to schedule it."

Before anyone could say anything, Christian came up next to Lissa and said, "Babe, the boys and I are leaving now. Rose, thanks for the scare." His smile took away the sting, but that didn't stop Lissa for harmlessly slapping his arm as she got up to kiss him.

Her movement caused the light to bounce off her finger, catching my attention. Not sure if Mia had already seen it, I refrained from jumping my friend with 20 questions. Instead my eyes popped out momentarily and I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows and giving her an interrogative look. She slightly blushed, and her eyes looked down sheepishly, a grin forming on her face as she slightly nodded her head. I shook mines in response, but felt the same grin coming across my face.

"Well bye, Sparky."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!"

"Hell no. What six year old sets their treehouse on fire?" Christian just groaned as he buried his face into Lissa hair, kissing the top of her head and then leaving with Eddie and Mason after they say bye to everyone.

"Well I should be going too. Gotta face the music sooner or later, right?" Mia and Lissa didn't say anything, they just hugged and a gave a small smile. Lissa made plans to get together the next day to "talk" and then I was off to face the wrath of Janine - which not even the devil would want to face.

* * *

Deciding I'd rather face the music later, I found herself enjoying an iced chai latte with a morning bun in this little coffee shop I had never noticed. Once I finished, though, I still wasn't ready to leave so she ordered a small chocolatey frappucino, and inquired about open job positions. With an application and cookie in one hand and a frapp in the other, I made my way to her car. Putting everything in one hand so I can search for my car keys, I didn't pay attention to where I was headed and walking right into the wall. As I bounced back, I felt the wall extend their arms to catch me before I landed on the floor…._again_.

"My bad," said a voice gruffly, a heavy foreign accent.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooo another mystery man...not really tho right? ;) Tell me who you think it is! Well I hope you guys liked it :) Don't forget to send me ur reviews...maybe I'll give you a shout out next chapter ;)**

**Tune in on Sunday to find out who the wall is**


	5. A Means To An End

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening...2nd part of Rose's day is here! Let's see see how our Rose finishes out her day. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA**

* * *

"UF!" I grunted as I collided against the wall. However, the wall then moved and caught me before I got another one-on-one with floors, preventing me from possibly going to the hospital. Nonetheless, even the moving wall couldn't prevent the whiplash my head went through. Not able to explain how a wall could stop me from falling, I thought I might have hit my head on it harder than I initially thought.

And then it spoke.

"My bad," said a gruff but soft voice, thick with a foreign accent.

Looking up, I found herself speechless and awed by the beauty of the world for the second time today. He had to be about 6'7" because he looked about a whole foot taller than my. I realized that I didn't hit my head on a wall, but his broad, firm, toned chest. Looking him over, I realized that his whole body - from what she could see through his t-shirt - was toned and muscular. His arms weren't bulging out but you could tell if you touched them they would be as hard as rock. Oh what I would give to see what was under the shirt or to have those arms wrapped around me. Looking up, I saw that his chocolate brown hair, falling around his face since he was looking down at me, came down to his chin. His face, square shaped because of his defined jawline, was a tanned, olive complexion and looked as tough as his body felt. However, his eyes told a different story. They were a dark chocolate color, dark enough that they always looked to always have this mystic feel to them, like there was more to the story, but colorful enough to see the tenderness and worry about this stranger that rammed right into him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat her down on the seat right by us and putting their things on the table before checking her over to see if she had any bumps or if her eyes weren't focusing. He couldn't help but recognize what a beautiful woman she was, in that simple outfit and with that carefree air around her she had captivated him. When she looked up into her eyes, her dark brown eyes looked at me in slight stupor and wondering curiosity. Her slim body that fitted perfectly into him. Not sure how to proceed, he thought detached from his emotions and tended to her to make sure she was ok, so he didn't do or say anything stupid. "Repeat after me. Purse tiger coffee apple heat."

Having composed herself, she looked at him funny but complied to his request. "Why did you have me repeat that? And don't tell me you don't watch Castle."

"It's a simple oral test to see if you have a concussion." she scuffed and muttered "it'd be a miracle if I didn't" as he said. "No I do not watch Castle, and you're concussion-free."

"You don't! Well my good sir I recommend you do."

"What's your name is and where do you live?"

"Not with me! And, it takes more than causing me an enormous head ache to get that out of me," she said. She saw him slightly flush before put back on the calm, cool mask.

"I'm sorry," he said, not wanting to have offended her. Why did he open his mouth? "I'm Dimitri by the way. Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

_Dimitri Belikov_. It had a nice ring to it, especially just saying Dimitri. Feeling stupid for going on the defensive with him, all he wanted to was help, I backtracked.

"I'm Rose Hathaway," I said, sounding sincere as I extended my hand to him. His calloused but tender hand engulfed my smaller, soft hand as he returned her smile with small one. Seeing that smile, I decided that no matter where life takes us, that smile is by far the most beautiful rarity I will ever see. "And I was just messing with you. Loosen up a bit, Belikov...are you from Russia or Turkey?" I grabbed my frapp and took a sip, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Russia. How did you guess that?" he said as he raised one of his eyebrow. _How is he able to do it?!_

"My dad's from Turkey, his last name is Mazur," I said nonchalantly, grabbing my cookie. "Cowboys? Aren't a little old for that?"

"It's Western and no, I'm not. These are classics."

"I'll take your word for it," I said as I got up, I grabbed onto the chair when I swayed for a moment. I shook my head to get rid of any lingering lightheadedness. Dimitri got up and put his arm out to help me balance. He lifted my chin and looked me straight in the eye and asked me if I was ok. For a second, I got trapped in those big brown eyes filled with worry, but then I shook it all off, shrugged my shoulders, and said it was nothing. He wasn't convinced and offered to take me to the hospital to get checked out. I quickly shot down the idea, saying that it was nothing more than a headache and it would be gone by the end of the day. I did, however, agree to let him walk me to my car.

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride," he persisted, knowing I'd say no.

"No, Dimitri, I'm fine. You just want to get me in your car," I said teasingly, playfully winking at him, making him shake his head.

"No, Rose, I'm not using it as a pretext to get you in my truck."

"I'm. Fine. Plus, you don't even know me, why are being such a worry wart?"

"It's instinct," he said, unable to find an answer. Not giving me a chance to respond to that comment, he quickly said, "Can we come to a compromise? I'll let you drive home by yourself if you promise to meet me here tomorrow around 11."

"Promise," I said after thinking about it for a microsecond. I don't know what, but something about him was alluring, and, to be honest, I would have agreed to anything if it got me out of house. He gave me his number in case she something came up and I couldn't make it tomorrow. Then he went back into the coffee shop while I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

Turning off my car, I could hear the shouting going on inside the house. From they way the lights are turned on, I figured they were in the kitchen, meaning I could go through the front door unnoticed. As I grabbed her things and got out of the car, I paused a moment to look up at the sky, a beautiful pink to orange to lavender gradient surrounding me. _Wonder where the time went_, crossed my mind as I saw turned my back on the sunset as I entered the house.

"Ibrahim Mazur! Tell me. Right. This. Second!"

"Janine, I'm telling you I. Don't. Know."

I sighed in annoyance as I walked up the stairs, wanting to get as far away from the fight as possible. However, as I got to the top step, I realized my mother's voice was now directed at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and looked down the staircase, responding, "To my room…to put my things away…"

"Get. Down. Here. Right now," she said, clearly trying to keep her anger in control. Dad looked apologetic but also glad to see me back home. I left my bag on the floor and made my way down.

"Do you know what time it is?!" she shouted. Although she was at least a head shorter than me, it felt as if it were the opposite.

"No…" I thought about what time I woke up and tried counting the hours until I got home, figuring it was after 5 since the sun was setting.

"Six. Thirty." I knew better than to respond to her unless she asked me a direct question when she was in one of these moods, so I waited for her to continue. "What in the devil's name were you doing all day? First you walk out of here without saying anything. No, correction. You come _home_ without telling anyone, and _then_ you leave without telling me anything. And to top it all off, your gone the whole day not telling anybody where you're going and when you'll be back."

"Lissa knew when I got home because she was the only one who asked. Plus I didn't want to interrupt you chewing my dad out for God knows what stupid little thing. And then I spent the whole day with Lissa and everybody else," I couldn't help but respond with venom dripping on every word. It was no secret that I had hard feelings towards her, but I always tried not to show it. Tonight, though, I couldn't help myself. I had enough with her always having one-sided fighting with someone, so now I was gonna fight back.

"Stop lying, Rose. We called her two hours ago and she said that you had already left." _Two hours? I spent more than two hours at the coffee shop_, I thought.

"I went to a coffee shop cus I was in the mood for an iced latte."

"Two hours at a coffee shop? Must have been a big drink."

"The drink wasn't, the company was."

"Excuse me?"

"Company, you know, something you never have because no one can stand to be around you? Do you seriously think I went away for school because it was the only option I had? I seriously don't understand why my dad is still married to you. If I were him I would have left the day I turned 18," I said, smirking at my mom's speechlessness, and then turned around climbing the stairs two at a time.

When I got to the top, I grabbed her bag and went straight my room. I heard my mother call after me, and then heard I dad whisper something - or well say it in a normal tone - before hearing footsteps. When I got to my room I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, not having have time to think about what to do next before I heard footsteps past my door and then felt a dip in my bed. Lifting my head, I saw my dad smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Welcome back home, kiz," he said, sweetly. He was still in his flashy suit, but no scarf. Today it was a white suit with bright as the sun royal purple tie and handkerchief, with white dress shoes.

"Hey, old man," I said softly, sitting up and scooting over so I was next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was gonna be gone all day. It's just yesterday when I got home, hearing her on the phone really got me mad and so I packed a bag and went to Lissa's. And then we all just went out, and this morning the last thing on my mind was calling home. Plus, I didn't _plan_ on being gone all day. Time just...slipped." I conveniently brushed over my morning with Adrian and late afternoon with Dimitri.

"It's ok kiddo. You're 19, plus for the last year you haven't had to check-in with anyone. You know how your mom is. She was just worried. And she missed you a lot when you were at school. I know she doesn't show it, but having you away was hard for her."

"She missed me as much as she hates work," I said in a deadpan tone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I swear. But I'm sorry I caused her to have a hemorrhage. And I'm most definitely not going to apologize for what I said. So don't even waste your breathe trying to convince me. Can we talk about something else?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I think your the only person that can get away with telling her things to her face," he said bumping my shoulders. "And what would you like to talk about?"

I thought about it for a while before remembering the biggest news I got today, "OH! You won't believe it, old man!" I said excitedly. Remembering cleared my mind as I got out of my dad's embraced and sat on my legs, facing him.

"What kiz?" he said, chuckling, amazed at how short my attention span could be.

"LISSA'S ENGAGED!" I shouted, bouncing on my bed, filled with the excitement I was too stunned to display earlier. "And want to know the best part?"

"What can be better than getting married, Rose?"

"Me being the maid of honor," I said like it was the most obvious thing ever as I jumped of my bed. Unable to pacify my joy with bouncing on my bed, I moved on to dancing around my room as I unpacked my clothes.

"I'm glad. When is she getting married?"

"How should I know?! I only found out this morning!"

"Did he propose this morning, in front of everyone?"

"No he proposed last night at the club," I said absentmindedly. When the last word came out, I stopped in tracks, cursing myself for the slip up.

"The club? Rose where did you guys go last night? And why did you find out this morning?" Abe was usually a laid back type of parent, as long as you told him what the plan was. If he didn't know then he wasn't very laid back.

Stuck on how to react, I opted against playing the adult card and turned around putting my hands up, beginning with, "Nothing happened. I swear!"

"Rose…" he said in his no-nonsense voice, the one he used with "extra" business.

"We went to City Nights," I said, noticing him slightly sagging in relief. However, he knew there was more to the story, and by the look he gave me, he knew I knew. "But I didn't go back to Lissa's place."

"Rose Marie Hathaway, where in God's name did you spend the night?"

"At Adrian Ivashkov's apartment…"

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV'S!" Abe never shouted. Not when a deal went wrong. Not when a client left. Not even when he fought with Janine. But when it came to his baby girl spending the night at a man's house...…never didn't exist anymore.

"No-nothing happened! I swear! I...uh...I...uh…" I stumbled over, slightly scared at his reaction. I knew if I told him the truth he wouldn't be mad, but hearing him shout replaced all my thoughts with "Oh shit."

"Rose, if you made that...step...if you...you know...I rather you just tell me. It's your body, your life, and I'm not gonna try to dictate what you do, but I really had hoped you had done it with someone you loved rather than becoming another one of Adrian Ivashkov's one night stands."

"That's the things…I didn't sleep with him…"

"How do you end up at his place without him sleeping with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"By falling," I said, keeping my head up.

"Falling?"

"Falling." We just looked at each other as he tried to understand. I went sat back down next to him, looking down at my hands as I continued. "I...slipped...on my dress...and...the floor knocked me out. And instead of still sleeping with me, or leaving me on the ground, he put one of his shirts on me, laid me on his bed and woke me up every so often to make sure I was okay."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, kiddo," he said, patting my knee as he got up, and smiling at me before he continued. "I'm glad you waited." I mumbled "like I wanted to" in response.

He left my room chuckling about the turn of events. I groaned in embarrassment and fell back onto my bed, weighing my options. I could call Lissa and tell her about Dimitri, but what if there wasn't anything to tell? We just met, and maybe he was just the kind of person that always helped others. Still unsure of what to do, I knew I needed food first.

* * *

**A/N: So no cliffy this time :) but that was one hell of a day for Rose. Next chapter: we get some one-on-one time with Janine...heads up it might be slightly OCC...I would greatly appreciate it if someone would look over it to make sure it's not too OCC...and don't forget to leave your reviews!**

**P.S: I won't upload Ch. 6 on Wednesday...if I do upload it would be a revised Ch.1 (and maybe Ch. 2)...**


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening...sorry I'm updating a night/day earlier, but I couldn't wait those few hours. Haha! I had zero motivation to work on the first two chapters, but I had abagillion to do this one...so here it is :) so head's up the beginning might b slightly OOC...so a million apologies in advanced! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

"Baby I got a love for thee, So deep inside me I don't know where to start," I sang out loud as I poured herself a bowl of cereal. Well, I only sang the parts she remembers. "I love you more than anything, But the words can't even touch what's in my heart." As I start to head back to her room, I sees my mother standing at the kitchen entrance. Knowing I can't really ignore her, I sit on top of the kitchen counter and takes a bite of her cereal, waiting for her to launch into one of her lectures.

"I'm sorry," Janine whispered, not looking up from the floor. I almost choked on my food from disbelief. Looking up, she continued, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, but I'm still used to the high school you, and having you away never really gave me a chance to get used to the college you."

"I'm the same person though. You would have known that if you hadn't spent so much time on your cases. I know I know, work is very important to you, and I'm just the mistake that pushed things back a bit."

"It's not that...it's...I don't know how to be a mom, and I never really put the time into trying. Growing up, you were the center of your father's world. He worked from home as much as he could, he moved things around your schedule, he was just there for you. I can't say I tried, because I know I didn't. I put more effort into establishing my career and doing everything I could to get to where I wanted to be."

"Yes, yes, we all know how important becoming Janine Hathaway, FBI badass, has always been more important than being Janine Mazur, exemplary wife and mother. Don't you think that if you would have put the time into trying you might actually learned how to be a mom? No one knows how to be mom. Not even those who have more kids that they can handle."

"I know, but I was scared. I was scared that I wouldn't have that motherly touch or mother intuition and I would fail at being a mother even though I tried. So I turned to something I knew I couldn't fail, my job, and did everything I could to never fail there. I took comfort in your father raising you. I rather you be like him than me."

"Wow, the great Janine Hathaway that puts way serial killers, psychopaths, and terrorists and fears nothing, is in fact scared of something. Of failing."

"Can you cut the sarcasm for two seconds?" she snapped before continuing. "I never planned on getting married and having kids. I didn't believe in the institution of marriage. And I knew having a child would a liability that compromised my job."

"Wow, I'm a liability now."

"That's not what I mean. When I found I was pregnant you became the most important thing for me. I do love you, and your safety became my biggest priority. I was torn between raising you and having you in harm's way because of my job or giving you up so no one would use you against me. Your father's proposal gave me a way to do both. Do you know how I met your father?"

"Yea. At the club. You got drunk. Slept with him. And here we have 20 years later," Rose said, repressing the grimace as she realized how close to reliving history she was last night with Adrian.

"Well the thing is we dated before and after that until I found out I was pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because I left your father. When the doctor told me all these different options came to mind. The first was giving up my career path and pursuing something stabler like a desk job so I could be around and even have a normal family with you and your father. The other allowed me to stay on the path but I would have given you up for adoption or I would have sent enrolled you in the Academy as a boarding student rather than a day student like you were. I was leaning more toward the last two because I didn't know how I felt about your father and I didn't want to feel like I trapped him into this lifestyle. So I left him so he would never find out and I could make the best choice."

"But…"

"But nothing. Your father and I love you, but we have different ways of showing it. I didn't mind being the hard, mean one that never let you have any fun because I didn't want you make a mistake you couldn't fix. I was fine with you hating me as long you got the most out of life and everything went according to how you wanted it because I would have known I did something right with you."

It was silent for a while as I let everything sink in. After a while she turned around and started walking away. Quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me, I asked, "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because you're old enough to make your own decisions and I know that you can leave whenever you want. I just don't want you to leave with there being bad blood between us. I'm not saying I want us to be besties, but I want us to be able to talk. I…I…I want some semblance of what you have with your father."

"What?" I asked in shock, thinking I wasn't hearing right. "Why now? Why not my last year of high school? Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have gone so far away." I know that's not true, but it's a what if I'll never know the answer of.

"Because I saw you and your dad talking and I saw how excited you were when you were telling him something. I saw the adoration and love you both have for each other, and, to be frank, I was...jealous. I wish I had that with you. I wish I had done things differently and been the mother you wanted, but at the same time I don't regret the things I've done."

"You were gone for most of my childhood, why should I let you in now?"

"I was gone for your protection. We can start small," she said, trying not to let the words get to her. "Why don't you tell me what you were so excited about?"

Giving a small smile, Rose said, "Christian proposed to Lissa."

"Oh that's wonderful! They're perfect for each other. Let me guess, you're the maid of honor."

"Yup!" I said, popping my p as I felt my mood lift a bit. _Maybe things can be different_.

"Well, if you need an extra input, or someone to give a different opinion, I'll be more than glad to help."

"Really?" I said, genuinely astonished.

"Yea, but I'm sure you guys have plenty of other people to ask for input."

"No, I like it. I'll ask Lissa tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be more than happy."

After saying goodnight, I put her empty bowl in the sink and went back to my room. When I checked my phone I saw I had four missed calls. Three from Adrian and one from Lissa. Laying on my bed, I dialed the person I couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's me...Rose…"

"Hey," he said hesitantly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, feeling slightly awkward for calling him. "About tomorrow, do we have to meet at the coffee shop? I mean unless you're gonna read me one of your book for an afternoon nap…"

"Tomorrow?" he said, trying to remember his plans. _Maybe it was a bad idea to all Dimitri_. "Oh! No...that wasn't what I was going to do." His exasperation mingled with amusement.

"Oh. That's good," I said, unsure of how to continue. A silence fell over until I said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Do you really think i'm going to ruin the surprise?" his said, the smile heard in his voice.

Rose groaned as she rolled in her bed. "Fine. At least tell me what I should wear."

"Well it's summer, so don't wear snow boots or a big jacket."

"Wow, seriously, thanks for the advice. I wasn't sure if there would be a snow blizzard or not." Both us of broke into laughter, some of the awkward tension easing a bit. Biting a lip I went for a different approach. "Can I get some kind of hint, pleeeeease!"

"You really don't like surprise do you?"

"It's not that, I'm just very impatient. Half the reason I never go out to restaurants is cus they take to long to serve." I heard him chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Oh? And the other reason?"

"I'm broke," I said a little too quickly. _Or cus I never have anyone to take me_, I thought.

"But you can afford a frappuccinno and cookie."

"Of course! They're the staples of life."

"Are you serious? I can understand the cookie, but a frappuccino?"

"Dead-" my phone started beeping, meaning I had another call. When I saw who it was I asked Dimitri if I could call back in a few minutes, and then I took the call.

"Hey, little temptress, about time you answer your phone."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's nothing a movie can't fix," he said. I couldn't help the smile that came over. Something about the smooth, casual confidence in Adrian's voice took away my bad mood and made me think everything was going to work out.

"Oh really? Do you have a movie in mind?"

"One staring you and me, o-"

"Adrian. Let's get one thing straight. I'm not one of floozies. Just cus I went home with you and almost slept with you, doesn't make mean I'm like the countless girls that have _actually_ slept with you." He sounded like he wanted to cut in and say something, but I didn't let him. "So I'm going to ask you again, do you have a movie in mind?" I didn't mean to go off on him, but I was easily irritated, and what he was insinuating rubbed me the wrong way.

"Fiesty. I like it. And a million apologies, I never thought of you as a flocking floozy," he said, eliciting a giggle from me when he said flocking floozy. "And honestly, I still want to take you to that movie festival going on downtown."

"I don't-" I cut myself off, why was I shutting him down? I don't have a boyfriend, so why not let him take me out. "know what movie their playing though."

"That's the beauty of it. No one does, and they're playing like three so you can choose when you get there."

"Well, I guess you have a point."

"I always have a point. Should I pick you up at 4?"

"Uhh, sure, but not tomorrow."

"Rose, Rose, Rose! How can you do that to me? Deny me my daily dose of Rose?"

She laughed at his "pain" and told him, "It's just a day. I mean, we could wait until next week."

"No, no, no. No need to do something so rash. Day after morrow is fine."

There was a moment of silence, until he spoke again.

"So...how was your day? You kinda left in a hurry."

"Yea, sorry about that. I just had to get my things from Lissa. Um, it was good I guess. It went by faster than I thought…thanks for everything today."

"If you're so thankful, you should move our date to tomorrow."

"Haha. Not that thankful. I need to get to bed, lots to do tomorrow."

"Oh I get it. People to do, things to see, no time for little ol' Adrian."

"No! That's not what I'm doing."

"No, no, it's fine I understand. Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Adrian."

When we hung up, I contemplated calling Dimitri back, but decided against it seeing how heavy my eyelids felt. After putting my phone to charge and putting my pj's on, I crawled into bed, brought the blankets around me, and went to bed thinking about how crazy a day I had.

* * *

**A/N: No cliffy but that's fine...so how about that late night confession? Sorry it's not my best work but I wanted them to have a moment, even though it goes against the kind of relationship they have...don't worry though they'll go back to hating each other after one of them says the wrong thing hehe...next chapter will be ****_interesting_**** to say the least. It's Rose and Dimitri's not date date...question: do you want a Dimitri POV of the non-date? Let me know in the reviews.**  
**P.S: I just put up part 1 of a 3 part one-shot, give it a look and see if you like it...it's kind of dark and sad, but it's based of a song. Don't worry though I have a bunch of other songs I want to do a one-shot of that aren't as depressing...I think.**


	7. Are You Kidding Me?

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here's the big "date" that's not really a date ;) Leave me a review telling me if I should write a Dimitri POV of this day or not. Have a good week!**

* * *

"I can't believe it!," Lissa squealed after I told about yesterday. _Neither can I_, I thought. After thinking for a moment, she added, "Actually, I can."

"Really Lissa?"

"Yes. Now what are you wearing to this mysterious date?" she asked, sporting a humor-filled smile that shone through her eyes too as she got off the bed and went to the closet, looking to see what she had to work with. I protested, tried to use the wedding as motive to drop the subject, but Lissa wouldn't hear it. Finally, I gave up and stayed on my bed as Lissa brought some dark wash blue jean cutoff shorts and a pink tank top, that was loose but at my boobs tightened just right, making them look a bit bigger. It wasn't until I saw the nude pumps that I protested again.

"Why my heels?"

"Didn't you say he was a foot taller?" When I nodded, she continued. "Now you'll be almost half a foot taller, and so he won't have to look down at you...as much." I glared at her pass at my height. One more thing to blame my mother for. Noting my glare, she quickly added, "Plus, it makes your legs look more defined, and you'll be sitting a lot I'm assuming."

Responding with a shrug, I changed, grabbed my laptop and the magazines Lissa brought and went downstairs to my dad's office.

"So," I began as she plopped down in the chair behind the desk, putting the magazines on one neat stack to my right and the laptop in the front of her. "When do you want to get married?"

"August 10th"

"Oh…kay. August 17, 2014"

"No…2013."

"Oh my bad," Rose absentmindedly said, making the correction. "Wait...that's like 12 weeks away! Lissa how are we going to plan a wedding in 3 months?!"

"Easy," she said handing rose a wedding countdown checklist. "Everywhere you see month replace it with week."

Rose groaned as she looked down at the list. "Why the rush? Are you…?" she asked while stealing a glance down at Lissa's abdomen.

"NO! I wish," she said, mumbling the last part hoping Rose didn't notice. But she did. She gave a pointed look, knowing that her friend wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Letting out a sigh, she said, "I just...i don't know Rose...i just can't wait to be Mrs. Ozera, ya know? Plus, what if I wait too long and he gets frustrated and leaves?"

"Believe me, he's not _that_ stupid. He knows you're the best he's ever gonna get, and he wouldn't throw it away just because you won't get hitched."

"Yea, but why propose so soon?"

"Because he loves you. Do you know what Friday was?" She thinks for a minute before shaking her head. "Your parents 25th anniversary. Look at your ring."

Lissa looked down at her ring, nothing popping out, until she slipped it off her finger and looked inside. It was her mother's engagement ring. Except, Christian had the year of her parents engagement crossed out and this year placed on top. She felt the tears almost getting to the brim as she admired it.

"At least we got something old checked off," I said with a smile, earning myself a chuckle and teary smile from Lissa as she nodded. The tear storm came after.

"Hey," I said softly, as I stood up and wrapped her into an embrace. "We don't have to do this now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring them up, but I thought you should have known how incredibly mental you sounded thinking that Pyro would leave you. Plus, if he did I'd set _his_ ass on fire."

"Rose," she said sternly, but the gratitude in her smile told another story. "And I'm fine. I just always dreamed of walking down the aisle with my dad next to me, and Andre being the best man, and my mom in the front pew trying not to cry but her eyes full of tears. And now all I'll have is you, Uncle Victor, and Natalie...and that's if they come cus my uncle's gotten worse."

"Oh, I'm not enough? You know a lot of people would beg to differ. Some would even say I'm more than enough," I said in mock hurt, winking at her.

"You mean a lot of men," she retorted with laughter as I gasped and joined her in laughing. Giving her a hug as she said, "And you are enough. I just don't know who's walking me down the aisle."

"You don't have to have someone you know. Maybe we can slip a picture of you dad under the ribbon that binds you bouquet together, that way he's still walking down with you. It can even be one with both your parents."

Before Lissa could give her input on the idea, another voice rang in. We turned to the door, and saw no other than Abe Mazur strutting into his office. We tried not to laugh at this outfit, a black suit, a bright green tie and pocket square, and a royal purple scarf.

"Is it Hulk day or something, old man?"

"No. And you are in my seat, little girl."

"First come, first serve. What can we help you with?" I asked as I straightened up and put my hands on top of the desk, intertwining them together, looking very much in control of the place.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to congratulate the bride-to-be," he said with a cheeky grin, which I knew meant he had more. "And of course, offer my assistance."

"We barely have the date figured out."

"Oh good! Then I'll have you know, the wedding expenses will run by my account."

"WHAT?!" Lissa and I said unanimously, surprise covering our face. Abe gave that cheeky grin again, happy with the reaction.

"Yes. It is the bride's father that pays for everything but the engagement party and rehearsal dinner. And you, young lady, have become as much my daughter as Rose is, which is why I will also be walking you down the aisle."

Lissa walked around the desk and hugged the man, thanking him for his generosity and that it would be her honor to have him walk her down the aisle. I stayed back, with a smile on her face, as I started copying down the to-do list as Lissa came back and flipped through the magazines. Abe left shortly after and we started discussing guest list, color schemes, and started looking at dresses in the magazine and online. Before we knew it, it was an hour before I had to leave, but I wanted to decide on the venue. When I suggested a church and ballroom/reception, Lissa said she wanted to have it outdoors since it would be the prime summer time, so she suggested a garden.

"Well what garden is going to be available in August?" I asked, knowing the few beautiful gardens were always booked for two year years at least.

"Yours. It's officially part of your maid of honor duty to let me do it here," she said, smiling in content with herself. When she saw my hesitation, she gave a pleading look and said, "Your backyard garden is beautiful. Please, Rose, let me have it there."

"If you want a beautiful garden, there's The Estate," I said cautiously, gauging her reaction. Lissa's eyes widen. "I know you haven't gone back, but your uncle, my dad, and even christian's aunt have been pitching in to maintain it. I think it would be wonderful to have it there, that way you have more than a picture of your parents. We can have the rehearsal dinner here in the garden if you want."

"I didn't even think about The Estate," she whispered. "Rose can we go see it please?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. "We can go tomorrow. I'll the call the bridal store and ask them if they can come over in the afternoon with the dresses we picked." Lissa nodded and hugged me. Then, she proceeded to kicking me out of my own house so I would get to the coffee shop on time.

* * *

"What. Is. This?" I asked as I opened the passenger door of Dimitri's truck, my face twisting in confusion as I used my thumb, index and middle finger to pick up an oversized jacket as if It was covered in mud.

"My jacket," Dimitri said as he watched me fling it into the back seat. When I gave him a pointed look that said "no shit" he sighed and said, "It's a duster."

"No. way," I said, trying to stifle a laugh but not able to hide the humorous glimmer in my eyes. My face soften when I saw the small hint of a blush creeping over his face.

A silence falls over as he started the car and pulled out of parking lot. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't awkward either, it was just there. Not knowing what to say that doesn't start with a long and awkward "So…", I turns on the radio, wishing I didn't.

"80's music?" I said with a groan

"It's what I grew up to listening to. And it's not bad music," he said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically.

"Don't judge. You obviously listen to it since you knew it was 80's music. At least these songs say something, not like those songs that repeat a bunch of nothing."

"Hey! I only know it's 80's cus my dad plays it from time to time in his office, but that's cus it's music from is quote golden days. And don't go bashing all songs, some still have a message with a good beat." To prove my point I plugged in my phone and played my Jamming Mx. The first song that came on was not a song that help my case, but did spark a debate. The whole car ride we were going back and forth about music, playing everything and anything to prove our case. The more heated our argument got, the more fun it got, both our eyes filled with joy and a ghost of a smile always present. It went from proving our case of which music was better, to sharing our favorite songs.

* * *

When the car stopped, i looked around, wondering why we stopped here, but still, I got out when I saw Dimitri turning the car off and getting out.

"McDonald's?" I said incredulously.

"Yea," he said, holding the door open for me. "Since you're so impatient, I thought here would be a good place to have lunch."

Part of me was mad. Who wouldn't be? McDonald's was not some place you take someone out for a first date…ok so it's not a _date_, but it's not some place you take someone you just met. It would be one thing if my friends and I came here, or if I've been dating him for a while and we were on the go. I know I said I didn't like sit-down restaurants, but I didn't say I never went there. Of course I go there, and I prefer it to McDonald's I just wish they served faster. Actually there's a lot of sit-downs that serve in a timely manner. If he wanted to do fast food, at least do something like Sonics or In-and-Out.

Another part of it was kinda surprised in a good that he payed attention to what I said, and took that into consideration. And thinks I should give him a chance. Actually, it's not that bad of an idea, it's really casual, right? So it's easier to talk and eat without feeling all compromised that comes with a sit-down. Yea...casual...I like the sound of that.

Deciding to not write him off so early, I order a double quarter pounder and a large drink and fries, while he ordered a Big Mac and medium drinks and fries. Once we placed the orders and got our drinks, we found a table and sat across from each other.

There has never been a silence so awkward as the one that enveloped Dimitri and I. I didn't know what to say. I would get an idea, open my mouth, realize how stupid it sounded, and then take a giant sip of my soda. He would look down at his drink, look up at me with a happy glimmer in his eyes like he found the perfect way to break the ice, then the glimmer would leave and he would at something over my head. Quite obviously this ice wasn't breaking any time soon.

When I had come to the end of my first cup of soda, we still hadn't said anything, it was at the point that I really didn't want to be the one to start the conversation. Luckily, either he got over his shyness (because that was one thing I realized about him…he was super shy, well quiet really, and I could tell he preferred to keep to himself….so I wonder, why did he ask me to see him today if he didn't really like to entertain company?) or he noticed for the first time, nonetheless, it got him to speak.

"You look nice," he said hesitantly, like a mother forcing her child to speak to company, as he looked me over. It wasn't a lustful, I-wonder-how-she-looks-under-me look over, it was a honest-to-God what-is-she-wearing? look over. The only people that give me that look are my parents...my friends - even Mason on occasion...and gay guys (that's how I know they're gay). Aw fuck! He's gay...just my luck to find the sexiest man to ever walk into my life and he's gay.

"Uh thanks," I said with a smile, looking down as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. When I looked back up, I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile, but I couldn't be sure because they called out number and I went to get the tray and refill my drink.

* * *

When I got back to our table, I handed him his order and put my order down and then put the tray on the shelf on top the trash. I had just taken a bite of burger and ate some fries when he asked me, "What do you do?"

"Um I go to school in Southern California."

"You're in college?"

"Yup! Just finished my second year," I said, smiling broadly. As much as I miss my friends, I love the sun and beach too much to give it up. Plus, they visit me from time to time.

"So your home for the summer…" I nod my head, wondering if this was heading somewhere, but he just nod his head.

"So what do _you_ do?" Might as well keep the line of question going right?

"I teach at the dojo downtown," he said nonchalantly.

"Mojo Dojo?" I said excitedly.

"Yea. I started a year ago. Have you been there before?"

"Nope," I said popping my "p" and shaking my head. "My mom wouldn't let me, said if I wanted to learn so bad then she could teach me."

He nodded his head like he understood. "Well you should come down one day, I could give a few quick tips."

"Really," I said, looking up into his eyes and saw the earnest joy in them as he nodded his head again. And like that we fell into an easy conversation, talking about family, friends, and where we came from.

Sure enough, he was a really private person, he had only one friend (Ivan), but he was surrounded by women. He had three sisters, two older and one younger who he said she was about my age, his mom, grandma, and his eldest sister's son and daughter. So Paul and Ivan were his only real male companions, he wasn't really close with his co-workers except for his boss/mentor. He's basically the opposite of me, the socialite - a lot of friends (but 5 close friends) and no siblings or little cousins. And also, unlike me, he wasn't from here. I already figured his parents (well mom, since he didn't give any hints of having a father) weren't from here from his Russian last name and accent. What I didn't expect was that he spent all his life in a small town called Baia in Russia, all except this past year that he's been here. I think it's cool that he grew up somewhere that wasn't here, and I wonder what he thinks of here compared to back home.

"So, comrade, what made you leave the idyllic Siberia and come to the metropolitan California?" I asked leaning into him a bit, not hiding my humor and playful sarcasm, which earned him one of those rare smiles and chuckles. Actually, when he was talking about his family and home he was happier, like I cracked a piece of his wall and sunshine bursted through the cracks. I don't know why, but something about that light makes me want to break the whole wall so I can get enveloped in that light.

"To see the sun," he whispered jokingly as he leaned too, laughing at my shocked expression - clearly seeing that I believe him - and before I could ask him if he was serious he continued, his voice turning husky. "I'm just joking, Roza." His eyes drifted towards my lips for a second, leaning in somewhere, before looking back into my eyes. I leaned in some more too, my eyes starting to close as he titled his head slightly and started closing his eyes too. Feeling his breath, I knew his lips were close to mine, so close I could almost take the sweet Dr. Pepper taste lingering on them. Just as the space was about to be closed, a shrilling voice rang through the whole place, making us jump back into our seats.

At the sound of the voice, Dimitri's whole demeanor changed quicker than the sky turned from day to night. His guard came up like before. His eyes grew like they wanted to pop out of their eyes sockets, but didn't because he was so damn good at hiding his reactions. The voice said one word. One word and my whole mood sank down. One word and the butterflies of anticipation flied away and left my stomach empty with disappoint.

One word...and my day was ruined.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Who was so heartless to ruin Rose's day?! And what was that word? Tune in next week to find out!  
P.S: I won't be posting a new chapter for this story on wednesday...I'll post a new chapter for Runaway Love tho so if you haven't checking it out...DO IT! (Yes I just self promoted myself) haha**


	8. Nothing Ever Goes Like I Want It To

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening! Are you ready to see who ruined the perfect kiss! I mean he called her Roza! Either way...he's the next part of the lunch...I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"Dimka!" a voice shrilled into the afternoon air. I could tell it was a female, but from Dimitri's horror-ridden reaction, it made me wonder if maybe it was one of sisters or his mom and they'd seen us almost-kissing. Slowly turning around, I saw a beautiful ebony haired woman approaching up. Her face completely lit up and her smile taking up half her face, I don't think her eyes were more than a line. _How could she see?_

"Oh Dimka!" she gushed happily as she sat on a very frozen and guarded Dimitri, like she was a volcano seconds from blowing. "I can't believe you came!"

When he didn't say or do anything, her smile started to diminish and you actually see her eyes. I know, a friggin' miracle! She had these blue eyes that were pale and vibrant like the sky or ice. Kinda like Christian's eyes. Weird. He's the only person I've seen with eyes that vibrantly light blue.

Having a comatose Dimitri and a psychotic woman across from me was kind of awkward, so I shifted in my seat not sure of what to do. My moving must have awoken Dimitri because he finally spoke.

"Tasha, what are-" he began icily, before his lips were blocked off. Wide eyed, I watched "Tasha" press her lips against his, making his eyes bug out more and return him to his frozen state. Maybe he wasn't public-display-of-affection kind of guy, I don't know, but suddenly I didn't want to know, I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Grabbing my bag, trash, and drink, I got up and threw away my trash, refilled my drink and walked towards the door. I don't Tasha even noticed I was there to begin with, but Dimitri sure as hell forgot I was there cus they were still embraced when I glanced back before walking out.

* * *

Grabbing my bag, I pull out my phone and call Mason.. He doesn't pick up. Then I try Lissa. She doesn't pick up. I call her another two times and send a text. Nothing. Seeing as none of my friends are available, my mind decides to bring up the kiss I saw. Why did it irritate me so much? It's not like we're dating, or have kissed either. I just started getting to know the man...I don't even know his age! Ok...so he hinted at it when he said his sister was about 4 years younger but it might as well have been 10, which means he's about 24...not the point. I don't know him to feel jealous or anything. _Jealous_? I'm not jealous. I'm Rose fucking Hathaway. I've never been jealous. I can go out with anyone. Hell I have a date with Adrian tomorrow. I shouldn't feel jealous about Dimitri. Plus, I have a wedding to plan. I don't have time to be jealous. It was just rude to forget he had company. _Yea, that's it_. Happy to have that battle figured out, I take in my surroundings. By now I've walked like half a mile or a mile and I don't even know where I'm going to and my feet are killing me. Taking off my heels, I keep walking, trying to remember the name of coffee shop so I could use my phone to get back to it. Right as I remember it, my phone starts vibrating. Thinking it's Lissa, I slide to answer it.

"Thank god you-" I froze when a voice that wasn't Lissa's - or Christian's - cut me off.

"Rose! I've been trying to call you. Where are you?" Dimitri asked, relieve seeping into his voice. I look down at my phone and see it's his number. "Rose?" I hear him say.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" I say, coming out sharper than I meant.

He lets out a sigh of frustration and asks me to please tell him where I'm at so he can explain. Part of me doesn't tell him because I'm too hurt to want to hear whatever lame explanation he's going to feed me, and part of me doesn't tell him because I honest to God don't have a single clue to where I'm at. Before I can even say no, he hangs up. Rude. It's not like he was the one watching me liplocking with some other guy. I shuddered just thinking of the scene again. God, why do I let it get to me so much! Shaking my head at myself, I don't look both ways before crossing the street and jump back just as a truck turns the corner and cuts me off. Getting ready to let out all my frustration at this imbecilic driver, I look up to be stunned speechless. It's Dimitri.

"Get in the car Rose," he said, in a tone that left no room for arguing. Oh, we'll see about that.

"No."

"Rose...let me take you back to your car."

"N. O."

"And how do you expect to your car?"

"I have feet. Plus, Mason's on his way." What was a little lie? HIs face went from frustrated with my stubbornnes to guarded when I said Mase's name. Was that disappointment I saw in his eyes?

"Well he can meet you there. Get in the car. Now."

"No. Go back to your girlfriend," I said, the last word drenched with venom, as I turned around to walk back the way I came. I heard him grunt in frustration when I turned around. What I didn't expect was to hear the car door open and slam close, and then to be lifted and carried of his shoulder back to the car. I would have fought, but there was no reason to make the scene bigger than it already was. So with my hands crossed over my chest, I let him put down in the passenger seat. I stayed like that as he got back in his seat and started the car.

"Rose," he began softly as he started driving back the way I had walked. "Tasha isn't my girlfriend-" I scoffed, well this excuse was starting off just swell. "She's not. She's a friend from Russia and we haven't seen each other in a while. I didn't tell her I moved here."

"Well that's some greeting you guys have in Russia," I said, falling back on my sarcasm defense mechanism.

"I swear we're just friends. She's always had feelings for me, but I could never respond to them."

"Well you should really tell her that, because she seems to see things differently." I don't know why I'm being so hypocritcal. Isn't that basically Mason and I but in the opposite sex? I'm pretty sure if we went a long time without seeing each other, that's how he would have greeted me. Actually, aside from giving me a kiss, he does greet me in a very boyfriend way…

"Fine. I believe you."

"Really?" he said, his voice sounding hopeful and his mood upgrading a ton.

"Yes. But you didn't have to explain things to me."

"You left kind of mad. I didn't want you to think I forgot you were there or anything. And then you sounded mad when I picked you up." _Great. How do I explain that?_

"I wasn't mad at you. Neither Mason or Lissa would pick up and my feet were hurting, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

He smiled in response and pulled into the parking lot. I put my heels back on and opened the door, but before I could get out, he grabbed on to my arm asking me to wait. I sat back down as he got out the car and came around to my door.

"Can I see you again? Tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I have to pick out the bridesmaid dress," I said, trying to buy sometime to come up with an answer. When I saw his face dropped, I realized what I had said. "Oh! I'm not getting married! Lissa is, and I'm the maid of honor, and tomorrow we're picking the dresses." His face lifted in relief and then looked at me expectantly for an answer.

"How about this weekend? I can give you a call or send you a message to decide where," I said, wondering what I was getting myself into.

"Sure," he said with a smile. He helped me out and walked me to the car. When I got to my door he leaned in to me and my heart started racing. Was he really going to try to kiss me again? Nope...he opened the door for me. Trying not to let my disappointment show, I smiled a thank you. And then he kissed me...on my cheek...and with a smile walked back to his truck.

I drove home with a smile.

* * *

"Sooo...how did it go, Rose?" Lissa said over the screen.

"Wait. How did what go? What's been going on?" Sydney said confused. The four-way skype call reminding me of high school when we would be skyping to get help with homework and gossiping, usually Lissa and Sydney "helping" and Mia and I gossiping.

"Rose has a lover," Mia said, shimming to add emphasis.

"Actually she has two…" Lissa corrected.

"What?!" Mia and Sydney said, Mia getting up close into the camera. She added, "A three-some? Never thought you were that freaky Rosie."

"Shut up! I didn't have a three-some...I haven't even had a two-some for the love of God," I said, my cheeks blushing. I spent the next like hour filling Sydney in on the whole Adrian floor thing, Sydney and Mia on the whole Dimitri almost-floor thing, and Sydney, Mia and Lissa on the Dimitri Tasha thing. And then I went on to chastise Lissa for not answering her phone.

"Sorry! I was busy!" she said, and we all gave her that look that said "sure you were" and her face flushed. "Plus, aren't you glad I didn't."

"I guess...do you think he does the same thing to Tasha that I do with Mason?"

"I dunno, Rose, he could," Lissa said.

"If he's private like you said, I don't think so. He might have taken her as a date to dances or a friend to go to events with when he didn't want to go alone, but I don't think he took it quite as far as you have with Mason," Sydney said matter-of-factly.

"But she did kissed him like it was the normal thing to do."

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him," Sydney said.

"Ask him? I just want to forget what I saw."

"I can't believe he took you to McDonald's. I don't think you should see him anymore, focus on Adrian. When are you seeing him again?" Mia said, finally speaking.

"Why shouldn't I see Dimitri again? Maybe he didn't get paid yet, and didn't have a lot of money, and so McDonald was the best choice," I said defensively. "And I'm going out with Adrian tomorrow."

"Wow two dates in two days, a little desperate there, aren't yea Rose?" Lissa said. I shot her a glare, but didn't say anything since Mia cut me off.

"You need to have standards, Rose. You can't just go out with anybody. You can't honestly go out with a guy that takes you out to McDonald's for your first date. You need to go out with someone like Adrian, who will take you somewhere top notch for a first date, I can bet you that much," she said like it was common knowledge. I was about to comment on that when she added, "Didn't you mom ever teach you that?"

I scoffed before responding, "All she taught me was to never get so drunk you have a one night stand and don't have enough inhibitions to remember to use a condom."

"Rose!" Sydney said. She knew my mom and I had a strenuous relationship, but she always chastised me for openly speaking badly about my mom. Having grown up in the Roman Catholic church, she strongly believed in the "Honor Your Father and Mother" mentality us "heathens" don't necessarily follow. Ok, she doesn't think we're heathens but she'd be the first to say we're in need of some major divine intervention.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Look, Mia, thanks for the advice and I'll take it consideration. But I can't pick one guy over the other without going on a date with both of them, and today wasn't a date with Dimitri ok? I'll let you know when it is." Sighing, I looked at the clock I saw how late it was. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go now ok? I'm in major need of dinner and I thinks It's pizza-" I couldn't help the smile that came along at the thought of dinner. "I'll talk to you guys later ok? I'll see you tomorrow Liss, and it was good to see you again Syd, hopefully I'll see you soon." With a wink and a smile I signed off and went to get dinner.

* * *

"So all I've taught you is to never get so drunk you what?" my mother asked rhetorically when I got out my room. I know she heard everything I said because her mind works like that. "Oh right! So drunk you have a one night stand and don't have enough inhibitions to remember to use a condom."

"Mom…" I began, but didn't have a chance to say anything more.

"Aren't you forgetting that I've given you a house to live in, food to eat, clothes to wear, and a school to learn at? I have paid for everything you have needed and wanted. I paid for you to go to St. Vladimir's Academy. I let you have a car and I let you do whatever goddamn pleases you. And about year and a half ago my duties to you ended."

"You let me? _You_...let..._me_? Are you freaking kidding me?! You don't let me do shit! My dad is the one that lets me and persuades you to agree or just doesn't pay you much attention. And if that was your way of telling me my days here are numbered? Then don't worry about counting cus I won't be here when you wake up tomorrow!" I turned around and went back to my room and started packing.

* * *

**A/N: UH OH! Well that's the Janine/Rose energy we're used to. Wonder what's gonna happen next ;) sooo as a special treat next chapter is Dimitri's POV about the date. Don't forget to review :) oh so I need date idea's. I have Adrain and Rose's date planned, but well that's not the only date Rose is going on so any ideas will be helpful. See you next week!**


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Hey again! I know I just updated, but I just finished this chapter and I just finished this and I couldn't wait til next week (or even Wednesday) to give it to you guys. Plus, after getting a review I needed to clarify something. Aaaaaaand, I have this gigantic motivation to read because I have like the next three chapters planned out. **

**Ok so I want to clarify something Dimitri's tongue wasn't down Tasha's throat. Tasha was kissing Dimitri (she might as well have been kissing a rock though) but he wasn't responding (not that Rose could tell). Also, Since like the fifth chapter (around there) I've decided to have a this be a Romitri fanfic, but I didn't want it be like boom they're together. I wanted Rose to get to know both Adrian and Dimitri, and I never meant for her to seem like a slut or anything. So as a writer, I'm sorry for giving that portrayal. **

**With that being said, I want to thank the Guest reviewer that brought this issue to light because, honestly, this was my biggest worry and your review helped me. So again I say, this fanfic is officially a Rose and Dimitri story. No matter what goes on, and how unRomitri it may come to seem (idk if it'll get that bad but well I don't know how this story is gonna end so yea) remember that no matter what it's always Romitri.**

**Lastly, as a thank you for you brutally honest review, this chapter goes out to Guest (I really wish I knew your pen name).**

**So now, enjoy Dimitri's POV of the date (cus idk how else to call it).**

**Disclaimer (I know I always forget to put these): I don't own VA...not the books...not the movies...not the characters...as much as I wish I did, Santa never gave me such a beautiful gift **

* * *

_Bing._ The coffee shop's door chimes as I goes inside and sits at my usual table by the door. The barista greets me with a smile and I returns it, sweet girl that one. After almost a year of coming Ire, sI knows what I wants and brings it to me. Coffee, with nothing added. With my coffee on the table, I opens my book and reads to past the time. I's a half hour early for the meeting with Rose, but I wonders if sI'll be late. As I continues to read, my thoughts slowly become consumed about the beautiful brunette that stormed into my life. I went from reading about a cowboy's daring adventure to reading the story of what happened the day before. Why I asked her to see me I don't know, I just knew that I couldn't risk the chance of never seeing her again.

Just as I was starting think sI wasn't coming, I heard her soft, humor-filled voice,

"Come here often?" When I turned around, I was greeted by the warmest smile.

"You know what they say, a coffee a day keeps the doctor away," I said with a returning smile. Her face scrunched in confusion momentarily before brushing it off and going to get a drink.

"So what do you have planned?" she asked, leaning in eagerly

I leaned in so our nose were touching, trying not to let the close proximity get to me. _She has a boyfriend_, I said over and over again. "Wait and see."

She leaned back with a pout and crossed her arms as I reclined with the ghost of a smile on. After I finished my coffee and she finished her drink, we went to my truck and I drove us to where we were going to have lunch.

* * *

"McDonald's?" she asked, and from her tone I wasn't sure if she was mad about it or not but I could tell I wasn't in a good area to be, so I quickly gave my reasons. Thankfully that seemed enough for her not to walk out. After we gave our orders and found somewhere to sit, this unnerving, awkward silence came over us and I didn't know how to make it go away. I wasn't about to talk about the weather, and from my many years of solidarity, I didn't know what you say. _Why didn't I ask Ivan for some pointers?_ I thought. Finally I told her she looked nice, which brought on a smile but then her eyes slightly widen with realization before she responded with a thanks. _Did I insinuate something?_ Before I could take back the comment, or say anything for that matter, she left to go get the food. Quickly I took out my phone and texted a life line.

What do you talk to about with girls?

How would I know? I'm trying to get them in bed not instate myself in their life.

I mean during the day, like at lunch!

You're on a date?! N U DIDN'T TELL ME!

It's not a date. Just give me something to say!

Did you ask what she does? Or about family? Friends? _Ooh. Duh Dimitri!_

Ok. I gotta go. Thanks I owe you

But of course.

By then Rose had come back with the food, and when she had settled I asked her what she did and like that the conversation started to flow. I don't know what it is about her, but she brings out something in me I didn't know I had. I haven't laughed and smiled as much as I had these last two days. Even with Ivan I'm not so _open_ with my emotions, but then again I've never spoken so much about my family as I did with Rose. What intrigued me, though, was learning about her. The protective, give-my-life-for-them way I am with my sisters is how Rose is with her friends, especially her best friend, Lissa. Unlike me, though, she's an only child and lives with both her parents, but from the way she mentioned her mother I don't think that's a topic I should bring up. She reminds me a lot of my baby sister, Vika, actually I'm pretty sure if the two meet each other they would reck havoc all over the city - no the _state_ - and do it with a big smile. We started talking about me and where I come from, and, of course, she couldn't get over that I lived in Siberia. I was internally shaking my head, but not in an annoyed way. Not even ivan brought out such a sarcastic, humorous response from me. Before I knew it we were leaning in and our lips were so close I could feel the ghost of her lips.

So close. My hands were starting to reach for her cheek.

So close. Our noses were basically touching.

So close. Until she spoke.

"DIMKA!" rang through McDonalds and shattered the blissful bubble I was in with Rose. I never thought I'd ever hate my best friend, and honestly even after she cockblocked me I didn't. "Oh Dimka! I can't believe you came!" _Maybe because I never told you_, I thought.

Finally finding my composure, I was about to ask her what she was doing here when she cut me off and bombarded me by forcing her lips onto mine, I felt nothing but hate towards her. I was frozen with ice cold shock as Tasha began making out with my unperturbed lips. All I wanted to do was push her off, but I couldn't because she was sitting on me and I would have dropped her. I heard some shuffling and when I looked in front of me, well around me since Tasha was in front me, I saw Rose grabbing her things. When I saw her heading towards the soda fountain, I tried prying Tasha off me, but she misread my gesture and wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands thru my hair, getting closer to me. Groaning, I gave up trying to pry her off and thought I'd give words a try.

"Tasha, get off!" I tried saying, but it was muffled and game out like "mmma, mmet mmf" but I'm pretty sure all she heard was "mmm" because she moaned and straddled me. _  
Great._ By now, Rose was walking out the door. _Just great._

Using 50% of my strength, I pulled/pried/detached Tasha from me. It was like taking off an octopus's arm sucker from it's prey. Practically impossible, but with enough determination, doable. When I finally managed to get her half an arms length away, her lips were still puckered but her eyes were open and pinched in question.

"Tasha," I said slowly through gritted teeth, keeping my emotions in control. Well trying, I'm only human. "What. Are you. Doing here?"

She unpuckered her lips, and had that look that there was a logically reason she was here that had absolutely nothing to do with me. But I didn't want to hear it, so I cut her off and asked her, "And why did you do that!"

She pouted at my outburst, and didn't say anything while I just gave her a pointed look waiting for her to respond. "Well," she said hesitantly. "I work here. I mean, I'm the manager. And all I did was greet you like we used to back in Baia."

"Back when I didn't want the girls in our senior class throwing themselves at me so I asked you to _act_ like my girlfriend? Tasha—"

"What?" she asked sarcastically. "Now you do want them flocking you? I know it's been 4 years, but I wouldn't think you changed _that_ much."

"It's not that," I said, my anger reemerging. "I was here _with_ someone. About to _kiss_ that someone. And now she left and she doesn't have her car."

"Oh," she said, in both realization and defeat. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"She's not—" I was about to correct her, but I realized I didn't want to get into it with her about the status of my love life. I wanted to find Rose. "Well, maybe if you hadn't stopped talking to me you would have," I said, getting out of my seat, causing her to slide off, and made my way to the door.

"Maybe we can grab coffee or something and catch up then," she suggested wistfully.

"Yea sure," I said over my shoulder, not really paying her much attention as I walked out the door.

* * *

_Hey bitches, I'm out having fun so leave a message and I won't get back to you. Ciao!_

I punched my steering wheel and cursed in Russian. This was the fourth time I called Rose and it went straight to her voice mail. I've been driving down the street for about 20 minutes and I haven't seen her. I was about to turn around and see if she went back to McDonald's when I saw her. Or, I think it's her. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, nude heels in her hand, and she looked kind of loss.

I waited for her to hang up her phone and called her again. This time she answered.

"Thank god you—" she started saying, probably thinking it was one of her friends calling her back.

"Rose! I've been trying to call you. Where are you?" I said, making it seem like I wasn't tailing her. When she didn't answer I said, "Rose?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" she retorted, her voice coming out sharp. I shook my head, cursing myself for not going after her and Tasha for causing all this. With a frustrated sigh, I tried to get her to tell me where she was, but she wouldn't give. As she came closer to the end of the block, I sped up and turned, cutting off her trail. She jumped back, and looked up with anger like she was ready to let me get a piece of her mind. When she saw it was me she quickly turned speechless? No I was probably just seeing things.

"Get in the car, Rose," I said definitely, telling her that I wasn't going to leave.

"No," she said defiantly, lifting her chin and looking me straight in the eyes, her eyes cold and distant.

"Rose," I groaned, frustrated she was so stubborn. "Let me take you back to your car."

"N. O." she said, pushing my patients.

"And how do you expect to get to your car?" I rhetorically asked.

When she mentioned Mason picking her up, my heart dropped. I didn't want her to see my reaction, so I pushed away the frustration and put on that distant mask I usually wear. "Well he can meet you there," I said in a detached tone. "Get in the car. Now."

"No. Go back to your girlfriend," she said icly, the hatred evident in her voice. I grunted in anger as she turned around, walking back the way she walked down from. I promptly turned my car off and got out, not letting her get away a second time tonight. When I caught up to her I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder. I knew she didn't like it, but nonetheless she let me carry her to the passenger seat without a fuss.

Once I was back on the road, driving to the coffee shop, I said, "Rose, Tasha isn't my girlfriend." Like I expected, she didn't believe me, so I continued. "She's not. She's a friend from Baia and we haven't seen each other in a while. I didn't tell her I moved here."

"Well that's come greeting you have in Siberia," she said sarcastically. If I wouldn't have known better, I'd say she was jealous. _You wish_, I thought.

"I swear we're just friends. She's always had feelings for me, but I never reciprocated them." I didn't want to go into my senior year of high school, but if that's what I had to do to get her to forgive me, I will.

"Well you should really tell her that, because she seems to see things differently," she said, voicing my own thoughts. I was about to tell her that it wasn't that easy to do, but she spoke again. "Fine. I believe you." I don't know what happened, but it was like she came to an understanding of what I was talking about. Like she's been through that.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes," she said before continuing in a sheepish tone. "But you didn't have to explain things to me." _But I wanted to_, I thought of saying.

"You left kind of mad. I didn't want to think I forgot you were there or anything." _or about our almost kiss_. "And you sounded mad when I picked you up." It was too dark to tell, but she looked embarrassed.

"I wasn't mad at you," she said, like she was trying to find a way to explain. Relief washing over me. "Neither Mason or Lissa would pick up and my feet were hurting," _Oh the pains women go through_, I thought. Then, she surprised me when she said, "and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile at her apology.

Inside, however, my mood dropped when I realized we got to the coffee shop. I was going to ask her to join me for some coffee, but decided against it because spending more time with me today might be the last thing on her mind. She probably wanted to go home or spend time with her friends.

Hesitantly and hopefully, I asked, "Can I see you again? Tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I have to pick out the bridesmaid dress," she said matter-of-factly. _Bridesmaid dresses?_ I thought as my face drop when I realized I almost kissed and asked out an engaged woman. But I could have sworn I didn't see a ring. She must have caught my reaction because she quickly added, "Oh! i;m not getting married married! Lissa is, and I'm her maid of honor, and tomorrow we're picking the dresses." My insides were washed with relief and then filled with hope with the clarification. I looked at her expectantly before I was about to ask if I could see her after. I know I might sound persistent, but I really wanted to go on an official first date with her.

Before I could ask her, she asked, "How about this weekend? I can give you a call or send you a message to decide where."

With a smile I said sure and helped her out of my truck and walked her to her car. Feeling a new found sense of bravery, I leaned into her when she turned to face me. I was about to go in for a kiss, praying for no interruptions, but when I looked into her beautiful eyes I noticed that they were bright with anticipation, but also anxiety. At the last minute, I decided to wait and opened the door for her. I saw her face slightly drop before she put on a smile and thanked me and then, quickly so I wouldn't stop myself again, I gave her a kiss on her cheek, pulling back with a smile.

A smile that never left as I walked back to my truck. A smile that never left as I dove home. A smile that never left even when I got home and realized I had nothing to eat. In fact, the smile didn't leave until I was halfway to my mom's house and my phone rang. Yet, even then, I answered with half of the smile still on.

"Hello?" I said, thinking it was my mother calling to ask if I'd be coming over for dinner.

_"Hey, Dimitri? Are you busy right now?"_ Hearing Roza's voice brought the smile back, as well as curiosity. _Why was she calling me?_ I thought.

"No, did you forget something?" I asked, wondering why it took this long to realize she forgot something

_"Nothing,"_ she said quickly. _"Can you...um...pick me up...from my house?"_

"Sure. Send me your address and I'll be there soon."

_"Thanks,"_ she said before disconnecting. A few seconds later I got a text from her and a brilliant idea came to mind. With a prideful smile for my genius mind, I turned around and drove to Rose's house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) It may have been OOC but I tried my best to be as Dimitri as possible. Also, I want to apologize again if I kept did Rose or Dimitri or both injustice Don't forget to review :) See you guys next week :) Also, tell me what you think the brilliant idea is.**


	10. Late Night Call

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'M BACK! ****I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! ****Originally I was going to wait until Sunday to post this, but I'm feel like you guys deserve the treat :D ****You should know it's not because I forgot about you (how could I?)...between lab reports and galas I didn't think the chapter was good enough to put up yet so I held onto it for another week to perfect it...plus having a week to write, I found that little hamster inside me that writes 3 chapters in like two days. BUT I am sorry it came at the expense of leaving you deprived for a week. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT!**

**On that note, I hope you guys liked my Dimitri POV and I really hope you guys like the surprise in this chapter cus I'm pretty sure you didn't see it coming :)**

**Lastly, if y'all haven't noticed this story is officially ROSE X DIMITRI! although with the plot I have in mind it might take a while to get there...BUT FRET NOT CUS WE WILL GET THERE!...ok now I'll let you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy...but I did just buy Golden Lily last week (FINALLY MY BOOKSTORE HAD IT!) so if i don't update next week it's cus I got sucked into Palm Springs ;)**

* * *

"Agh!" I groaned in irritation as I threw my bags down. She took my keys, I thought. Took. My. Keys. Well that put a dent in my plans, but it wouldn't stop it. _So I can't drive to Lissa's, I'll just catch a ride_, I thought as I dropped the bags in my hands and pulled out my phone to call Dimitri and see if he could give me a ride. When he agreed to pick me up, I hung up and sent him my address. I don't know why, but my mood automatically lifted when I heard Dimitri say "sure" and with some pep in my step I hefted the two bags to the front yard. I went back and grabbed the two remaining bags, planning on coming back later for the rest of my stuff. When I got outside, I cursed myself for not changing. Dimitri wasn't here yet and it was starting to get a bit cold. Thank god I changed into flip flops. Deciding I had enough time to kill, I called Adrian. When he answered, I heard loud music and a lot of talking, making me think I had bad timing.

"Hello?" I said after not hearing anything from him

"Rose?" he said, more like shouted, I heard music and high-pitched laughter and giggles in the background. Was he at a club?

"Yea...are you busy?"

"No," he said. I heard a door slam and then it became pin-dropping quiet, his breathing being my only indication that he was still there. Finally he said, "What can I do for you, little temptress?" A smile in his voice.

"I uhh well I can't make it tomorrow," I said.

"Wait what? Why?" he said, all humor leaving his voice, leaving a sullen tone. I felt bad, but I'm pretty sure he'll forget about it 10 seconds after I hang up.

"I'm sorry," I said in a sugar sweet voice. "Something came up."

"Yea ok," he grumbled. "How about another time?"

"Umm," I said, shuffling my feet. "Oh my dad's calling me. I got to go."

"Rose, this conversation isn't over," he said, voice full of seriousness but I still caught the playful undertone.

"We'll see about that," I responded playfully.

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is to count stars?" I asked Dimitri once he started his truck.

"No I don't," he said with laughter in his voice. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Very hard," I said in a scholarly tone, but I couldn't help but smile, especially he gave me a half-smile. "There's just so many! It's beautiful though." I said the last part wistfully.

"I know. But they're more beautiful in Baia. You could lay outside and gaze up at them and their beauty would shine, not masked behind any bright street lights or cascading skyscraper."

"Dimitri Belikov. Martial arts badass by day, stargazer at night."

"I'm not a stargazer, but some nights when things got tough at home, I'd sneak out onto the roof and just look up."

"You'd sneak out to go on the roof? Is that even sneaking out since you're still at home?"

"I say it is because I'd leave without telling anyone, and even though I was only on the roof, no one would look there."

"I guess you have a point," I said thoughtful. As I looked out the window, I realized I never told him how to get to Lissa's, but he was driving like he knew where he was going.

"Where are—" I began to say at the same time he asked, "Are you—"

"You first," I said.

"I was going to ask if you were hungry—" my stomach growling cut him off. He chuckled and said, "I'll take that as I yes." I sheepishly nodded my head. "What did you want to ask?"

"Oh. Where we were going?" I said, trying to see if I recognized any of the streets.

"Well, I know this place that serves amazing food, if you're up for trying something new."

"What do you mean new?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"You'll see," he said with a mischievous grin. "So are you going on a trip?"

"Huh? No. What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing. Just four heavy luggages in my trunk."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "No. Just moving out."

"Moving out? Didn't you just get home."

"Yup," I said, popping my "p" before messing with the radio.

* * *

"Uh Dimitri," I said hesitantly when he pulled into the driveway of a townhouse that had a small front yard with vibrant colored flowers trimming the house. "Why are we here?"

"To eat," he said as he got out the car, grabbing his jacket and a bag from the backseat.

"But it's a house," I stated like it wasn't obvious. "Wait. Is this your place?"

"No."

"Then who's house is this," I asked as he opened the door. Were the doors unlocked?

He just gave a knowing smile as he held the door for me. We walked down the small hallway and when he turned into a doorway, he held his hand out telling me to wait here. So with a sigh, I nodded and leaned against the wall. I heard feet shuffling, and then someone shrieked, more of a squeal-shriek, before they talking in a whisper in another language, Russian most likely. Then, to my surprise and amusement, I heard a whacking sound and Dimitri saying, "OW!" Next thing I knew, I heard swift feet shuffling and an older woman popped out off the doorway of what I'm guessing is the kitchen. She salt and pepper hair, more like dark hair with sprinkles of salt in it. She was small, a little shorter than me, with brown eyes that looked familiar.

"I'm so sorry he just left you here," she said in a motherly tone. When Dimitri came out, she flashed him a quick glare and he just hung his head. "He seemed to have forgotten his manners. I'm sorry, my dear, I'm Olena Belikova."

My mouth mentally dropped as I realized I was looking at Dimitri's mother. He mumbled a sorry and she just waved it off. She had on the most heartwarming smile that had me smiling. The way she tenderly chastised Dimtiri had me wishing she was my mother. Seeing the way they interacted I realized that Dimitri is the world's biggest mama's boy.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile. I can't believe he brought me to his house. No scratch that. His _mom's_ house.

"Same here, dear," she said as she ushered us forward. "The food and everyone are already on the table." I mindlessly nodded because something caught my eye. As they made their way to the table, I hung back.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a small boy, with his back to me. Deciding to have fun I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my one left leg and cleared my throat before authoritatively saying, "What are you doing?"

He dropped whatever he was holding, causing a mild clatter, his back straightening up and he slowly turned around, fear painted all over his face. His eyes widened when he saw me. "P-p-please don't tell anyone."

"Hmm." I said, putting my pointer finger against my chin like I was thinking about it. "Depends on what you were doing."

"I j-just w-w-wanted some bread," he said, his eyes turning glassy.

"Well then," I said, flashing him a smile. "Who am I to stop a growing boy from eating?"

His shoulders sagged in relief and his face broke into a big grin as he grabbed the piece he cut, but as he ate he looked at me curiously, asking, "Who are you?"

"Um I'm a friend of Dimitri," I said.

"Uncle Dimka?" he said excitedly, his deep brown eyes shinning with admiration, causing me to smile tenderly at him. Looking at him again, he looks like a miniature Dimitri with shorter hair, but what strikes me most is how identical their eyes are, except Paul has an added shimmer of innocence and never-ending cheer. "He never brings friends over, just Uncle Ivan." He extended the empty hand and said, "I'm Paul, the man of the house. It's nice to meet you, Roza." I chuckled as I shook his hand.

"Well," I said. "If you're the man of the house that means you know where the dinning room is, right?" He nodded his head. "Can you take me there?" He nodded his head before hopping of his seat. He grabbed the basket with the black bread and trotted in front of me, but stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the doorway. Looking up, I saw what caught him by surprise. Dimitri.

"What do we have here?" he asked, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, his biceps popping out more than they usually do, making them look so damn tempting.

"I'm just showing Roza to the table. And bringing the bread." Dimitri lifted his eyebrow and looked at Paul then me.

"Chill, Comrade," I said playfully as I walked in front of him, patting his arm and trying to ignore the electrifying tingle that ran through my hand. "I was just having a small conversation with the man of the house." I looked down at Paul, who had a big smile on.

"Ma—Wait. Comrade?" _Of course that's what he'd pick up_, I thought.

"Well since you gave me the nickname 'Roza" I get to give you a nickname," I said, shrugging my shoulders as Paul and I walked in front of him.

"But Roza is your Russian name. Where does Comrade come from?" he said as he caught up to me, falling into sync with my footsteps.

"What does it matter? It's not going to change now." I gave him a sideway look and smiled at him as he groaned and shook his head.

"Paul," he said dedicatedly. Paul just lifted his head in acknowledgement. "Did you eat a slice of bread?" Paul's steps faltered, but he kept walking, making a right turn and quickly glancing at his uncle before slowly shaking his head. I laughed as Dimitri let out a sigh of defeat. As we got to the table, Paul scurried off to set the basket on the table as Dimitri said, "Found them, mama."

At the sound of his voice, four women looked up, two of them looked like twins while one looked younger and the other was Olena. One of the twins had a baby belly and the other one was carrying a baby. Dimitri introduced the mom-to-be as Sonja, the second youngest Belikov child. The already mom was Karolina, the oldest of the bunch, and the childless sister was Viktoria, the youngest of all the kids. The baby was 6 month old Zoya, Paul's baby sister.

While Karolina and Sonja were polite and shook my hand as the introductions were made, Viktoria was ecstatic in meeting me, and gave a hug that would make a bear jealous. I couldn't help but laugh. Soon after Olena ushered us to sit down and begin eating. She didn't have to tell me twice.

When we sat down, I started filling my plate. I had no idea what the dishes were, but I got a little bit of everything. Olena cooked like she was feeding 70 people instead of 7. Out of all the things that she made, I couldn't get enough of the black bread and these thin pancake-like things.

"You really like the blimey don't you Roza?" Viktoria said jokingly. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed to the pancakes. _That's what they're called_, I thought as I nodded my head

Olena chuckled and said, "Dimka's like that with black bread. He'll eat a hundred loaves if he could." I looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "Growing up he would eat a one or two loaves on his own. It got the point where I had to teach him how to make it."

"Really?" I asked looking at him, imagining Dimitri in the kitchen making black bread, with flour all over him. I gave him a smirk and I swear I think his cheeks started to pinken. Dimitri's a mama's boy!

Olena then started sharing funny stories about Dimitri and his sister. Like how Karolina and Sonja used to make him dress up and marry their dolls. His face got redder and redder as she kept talking. Before she could start another story, he told her something in what I'm assuming is Russian and then everyone started talking Russian. Then he abruptly said, "Mama, Rose is part Turkish."

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yea, on my father's side."

"Have you ever been to Turkey?" And like that, I was the topic of conversation. I didn't say too much. focusing more on now, what my parents do, a bit of school, and of course how Dimitri and I met. Mostly we talked about my dad. Apparently he spent some time in Russia and Olena and Yeva, being very well known healer and psychic, had my dad as a frequent visitor.

"How old are you, Rose?" Sonja said while Karolina asked if I was in college.

"20. And yea I'm in college."

"Where do you go?" Viktoria asked.

"USC. The mighty Trojans," I said with a smile.

"That blows," Viktoria said. "That means you're leaving at the end of the summer."

I nodded my head. "We can still hang out if you want," I said with a smile. She just nodded. I felt a tugging on the hem of my shirt and when I looked over I was facing a teary eyed Paul.

"Roza, does that mean you won't be able to play with me?"

"Of course I will," I said giving him a smile. "If you finish your dinner and help clean up I promise I'll play with you."

"Ok!" he said excitedly and then went back to his seat to finish his food. When I looked up I had five pairs of eyes looking at me.

"How did you do that?" The Belikov family said in a unison.

"Do what? Get him to finish his food? I doubt he puts a fuss with you guys," I said.

"He doesn't," Karolina said. "But when he wants to play, you can't get him to sit down."

"Oh," I said geniusly. Luckily, Zoya decided now would be the best time to eat so Karolina excused herself from the table to go feed her. After that Olena and Sonja started bringing the dishes to kitchen. The empty dishes. I can't believe that between the seven of us we finished everything. I offered to help but Olena shooed me off, so I went to the living room with Paul and I played with him until everyone came to the living room. Olena had a cake while Dimitri, Viktoria, and Sonja had coffee and chocolate.

"Chocolate or coffee, Roza?" Dimitri said, sitting down next to me on the floor. The way he said my name had this underlying sexiness that his sister and mother didn't have that caused a tingly sensation to run down my spine while the scent of his aftershave made my head whirl in bliss. Let's just say it's a good thing I was sitting down.

"Chocolate please," I said with a smile. As I ate, we had little bits of conversations going on. I asked the sisters what they did and how far along Sonja was and things like that. Once I was done, I asked Karolina if I could carry her baby and while I carried Zoya, Paul stopped playing with his toys and came to his sister, playing with her, tickling her, making faces.

* * *

When Zoya fell asleep, Paul let out a yawn and Karolina got up and took Zoya to put them both in bed. I looked up at Dimitri and he nodded and got up, bringing me up with him.

"Mama, I need to go take Rose to her friend's house," he said as he walked over to hug her. I hugged Viktoria and Sonja. Viktoria and I exchanged numbers and I promised to message tomorrow so we could do something.

"Come back anytime, Roza," Olena said when she gave me a hug.

"Thank you," I said, feeling melancholy at how different she was from my mother. Where my mother was kicking me out, she was welcoming me in. Where mine was cold and distant, she was warm and inviting. I knew my eyes were glassy, but I kept in the tears.

Just as we were getting to the door, Karolina told us to wait. When we turned around, we saw her walking with an elderly lady. Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother. The psychic.

"What kind of grandson doesn't visit his grandma?" she asked. Dimitri hung his head in shame as he made his way to her mumbling, "Sorry babuska." Seeing how he interacted with his mom and grandma, and even his sisters, brought a smile to my face.

"About time she came," Yeva said, brushing past Dimitri and his apology to come stand in front of me. I looked down at her in confusion.

"Me?" I said. I looked up at Dimitri and he shrugged his shoulders, but he had this look as if trying to tell me to just go with it.

"Are you ignorant child, who else is a stranger in this house?"

My mouth dropped open. Dimitri's eyes widen a bit and Olena gasped, she looked like she was about to say something but Yeva waved her hands like she already knew what was going to be said.

"Babushka, this is Rose," Dimitri said, coming to my side.

"Ibrahim's daughter correct?" I nodded my head. "Well Ms. Hathaway, how do you know my grandson?"

"We're friends," I said.

"Well in that case come help me move some things," she said, turning around and walking back upstairs before I could answer.

"Wait, why me? Can't Dimitri help," I asked, causing her to come back. I faintly heard Dimitri groan but I didn't care if I talked back.

"I asked you. Are you going to refuse to help me?"

"No," I grumbled as I followed her.

When we got to a room upstairs there were about 3 boxes that needed to be moved, and 4 bags. Yeva grabbed one bag and stuffed into another bag, then grabbed the third bag and stuffed it into the last one before handing the two bags to me. When I put one in each hand, she handed me two boxes and then put the third in between the boxes and my chest/face since it was a thin rectangular box.

"Now let's go put them out back." I groaned as I walked because I was carrying my weight. I couldn't see in front me so I had to walk slowly. Thankfully she told me when I was at the stairs. She had me take the stuff out to the backyard and put it in the shack on the far side. If that wasn't enough, I had to put them away slowly, making sure I didn't break anything. No workout could prepare me for this. That stuff was so heavy that I felt like just sleeping right here on the soft grass. Actually I felt like having Dimitri carrying me to bed, but that wasn't going to happen. What I felt like doing or wanted to do is the complete opposite of what I did do, which was walk back outside to Dimitri's truck.

"Where are you going?" Yeva called behind me.

"I'm goin—" I cut myself off when I saw a tree enveloped in lights peaking through some houses. I turned to Dimitri and asked where we were. With a confused look and in a suspicious tone he told me the street and then I realized where I was. Without a word I took off towards the tree, knowing that the house next door would have its doors opened to me. Faintly, I was aware of a car driving up behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Told you that you didn't see it coming...where did Rose run off to now? Let me know what you think in the comments. Next chapter is dresses and pampering for Rose. I'm thinking she needs a break from her Russian temptation, don't you? Plus the weekends over so he does have to go to work. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm averaging about 3 reviews per chapter...let's see if I can get 4 or more this time :) SEE YA NEXT WEEK (hopefully...)**


	11. Girl's Night In

**A/N: Hello my lovies! I am a woman of my word, so this chapter Rose getting some much needed girl time :) So after some extensive research (aka reading some good ass fan fiction I have figured out the missing piece to this puzzle...ROSE'S CUSSING! But don't worry, I have fixed that issue, and gradually she'll swear...I remember when I started writing I didn't want to over cuss so I averted the potty mouth, but I've decided that it's essential to Rose's character and thus is making it's grand appearance in this chapter or the next one.**

* * *

"Please! One more," she pleaded in a whiny tone.

"Liss," I grumbled. "That's what you said three dresses ago."

"I know I know but I promise I have a hunch this is the one!"

"Fine." I went back into the makeshift dressing, aka we went into the master suit and added dividers for the section we'd try on dresses. Originally I was only going to try on three different styles, but since the dress lady brought like 50 dresses (I mean really how many different styles are there?) I've tried on like 10 dresses. I think I have good enough reason to be grumpy. Lissa hasn't even tried on any dresses!

I slipped on the dress with looking at it and walked out without checking how I looked in the mirror. When I stepped out I titled my head and looked at the ceiling, waiting for Lissa to tell me no and to try on _another_ dress. That didn't happen, instead she said what I never thought I'd hear. She gasped.

"That's the one. This is it, Rose!" she said excitedly. I snapped my head down to look at her, she was nodding her head like she was hopping for her head to pop off. I turned around and looked in the mirror and couldn't help but gasp too. It was beautiful. Lissa and I shared a look and turned to the lady and nodded our head like fools. She smiled and wrote it down on the notepad she had and told me I could change into my clothes. I gladly did as such and then sat down as Lissa went back to try on her dresses.

Knowing Lissa, she would try on like 50 dresses, then slim it down to 10 dresses, and then have me pick one of those. So, I spaced out until she had the 10 dresses. That was probably a bad idea because my mind went to last night.

_When Dimitri told me the street his mom's house on and seeing the tree filled with lights I knew I was a walk away from The Estate. So without thinking, I ran off towards the tree. The tree has been for as long as I can remember. It belongs to Lissa's former neighbor but as it grew some branches went onto Lissa's backyard, it got to the point that Mr. Dragomir and Mr. Doru rebuilt the fence so that a fence surrounded the tree and could be accessed by both houses. Lissa and I used to spend countless afternoon under the tree doing anything a little girl would do - talk, dance, play around, hell we even tried to climb the tree - and we always said that we would have our first kiss under that tree. That never happened. I had mine under the bleachers at St. Vlad's with George Dashkov, the quarterback of the football team at the time, before the Homecoming game, and Lissa had hers at Homecoming our freshman year with Aaron Drozdov, her boyfriend until the car crash in the middle of our summer after freshman year. Even after Lissa moved out and we never went back, I still remember that tree. _

_The whole run over, I was aware of a car trailing me, but I didn't pay it any attention. Soon enough I was at the gates of the Dragomir's Estate. I punched in the code and slipped in as they opened. It felt weird being back, so weird that I slowed down and walked to the front door. Even at night the place looked majestic and timeless. Instead of walking straight for the front door, I took time reacquainting myself with the entrance and walked to the fount in the middle for the drive way. As I walked there, I looked at the flowers that have been tended to for the past 6 years keeping Mrs. Dragomir's memory alive. When I got to the fountain, I took of my flip flops and stepped inside and sat down. I think I was the only person, aside from Lissa and Andre, that Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir let sit inside the fountain, but it was only at night when no one was over. Looking up I saw how big the moon was, almost like it was smiling at me for coming back. After a few minutes I stepped out, grabbed my flip flops, and walked up to the front door barefoot. _

_When I got to the door, I pulled out my keychain from my pocket and looked for the right key. Right when I opened the door, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and got my keys ready to use a weapon, but when I saw who it was I relaxed and put my keys away._

_"Roza, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm not breaking in if that's what you're wondering."_

_"Obviously, since you have keys to the place," Dimitri said observantly. "But there's no one here and I doubt you live here because it's not where I picked you up from earlier."_

_"It's...um...well," I stumbled on what to say, not sure if I should tell him or not. "I'm house sitting for the night."_

_"You need four luggages packed to the max to watch a house for the night?"_

_"Did I say night? I meant week."_

_"Rose…" he said in a warning tone, telling me he wanted the truth. But I wasn't sure if I should tell. Plus what if he didn't believe me? "Rose…"_

"ROSE!" I bolted up looking for the sign of danger, but was met with the sight of Lissa in a beautiful white gown with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know if you keep that look on your face, it's going to become permanent. And I think your wedding already has one pessimistic too many, no need to make add more."

"I called your name like ten times," she said gruffly. But after she relaxed and twirled. "How does it look?"

"It looks beautiful, Liss. Any of these dresses would look gorgeous on you."

"I think this is one, though. The top looks like the one my mom wore and the skirt is like I dreamed it."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Say yes to the dress!" We broke into laughter at the mention of our favorite guilty pleasure.

"But I need two dresses!" She screamed as she went back to change and look for her second dress.

"Why? Why not just get a second skirt or top or something?"

"Because I want one with the big Cinderella ball gown skirt for the ceremony and the beginning of the reception and then after we do the garter and bouquet, I want to switch into a more relaxed but still wedding-y dress for the reception."

"Oh, and you're still going to change into one to leave in?"

"No. Christian and I are gonna spend the night in a hotel and then leave for our honeymoon the next day."

"Does he know that? And what about the dress?" She just peeked over the top of the divider and smiled. I shook my head and laid back on the bed. I looked in the ceiling thinking about what I should do tomorrow. I couldn't see Dimitri because he was working all day, as he kindly reminded me after he interrogated me and then brought in my luggages.

"_Thanks," I said as he brought in the last of my luggages._

_"No problem," he said with a smile. "Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?"_

_"It's not the first time I've spent a night here you know." He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged. "You can come in. I can make you a cup of coffee or something."_

_"That's ok. I should get home since I have to work in the morning."_

_"Oh yea," I said slightly gloomy. "It's Monday tomorrow."_

_"Don't you have a dress fitting tomorrow?"_

_"That, Comrade, would require me to have a dress to fit into," I said, causing him to chuckle._

_"Well whatever it is, have fun, Roza." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before retreating back to his truck._

_"Night," I called out._

_"Good Night," he responded as he got in and started his truck. I stayed at the door until I saw him drive past the gate. Then I went inside and looked for my old room._

"Rose," Lissa called out from behind the divider. "Where were you last night?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, slowly sitting up as she came around and showed me her top pick. I nodded my approval and she came over and sat next to me.

"You came by the apartment and asked if you spent the night. When I said no, he shook his head and handed me your car keys, asking me to give it to you the next time I saw you."

"Oh," I said and looked down. "I met Dimitri's family"

"What?! Why? How?"

"I went over for dinner. I didn't plan on it, actually he had picked me up to give me a ride to your place but detoured to his mom's house for dinner."

"Why didn't you take your car?" I was about to come up with an excuse but she cut me off. "Rose what happened at home? Your dad looked worried, you didn't leave in your car, and unless you spend the night at the Belikov's house no one knows where you slept last night. I'm your best friend, please tell me."

I shook my head and plastered a smile on my face. "Lissa, nothing happened okay? I may hav spent the night here. It's just I saw the tree from the Belikov's house so I had to come over. Today's about getting ready for your big day, so unless that's the dress you're gonna party in, get back in that room and change!" I said while pushing her in the direction.

An hour later…

"Finally!" I said as I threw myself on the couch. Lissa found her second dress, her measurements were taken, and we had helped the dress lady load her car. How she fit all those dresses with in a mini cooper is beyond me. Lissa left to go back to her place to get the essentials for girl's night in. Mia said she could make it and I invited Viktoria, who's also coming. What was I going to do? Take a nice warm shower and make myself some food.

* * *

_Ding Dong_. "I got it!" Abe called out as he went to open the door. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rose. Rose Hathaway," responded the unfamiliar man. He was tall and pale with short, sandy brown hair that looked messy by choice and with the help of gel. He looked very put together, in black slacks and a navy button down. His eyes were hidden behind his black Oakley sunglasses.

"She's not in," Abe responded, puffing his chest as he sized up the stranger on his doorstep. "May I ask who's looking for her?"

"Oh, well when she comes back tell her Adrian stopped by."

"Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Yes, did she talk about me?" he said in a hopeful tone, a smile forming.

"Briefly, as an alibi," Abe said in an careless manner, taking slight joy in seeing the miniscule diminish in the boy's joy. "Nonetheless, now that you're here, I'd like to thank you for respecting my daughter and tending to her needs rather than your own."

"Yea, well she's special and I wouldn't want to ruin anything with her for one night," he said honestly before putting on one of his lazy grins, "But please don't go spreading that around, a man's got a reputation to keep up." Winking at the end.

Abe just shook his head. _This kid is too much like I was_, he thought. "Well Rose is not here and won't be back anytime soon. So if that is all, have a good day Mr. Ivashkov."

He closed the door behind him and went to walk around Adrian, when he stepped in front of him, blocking his way again. "Wait. First please don't call me that, that's what everyone calls my father. And secondly, when you do see her, can you give this to her?"

Abe eyed the enveloped Adrian was holding out to him. Adrian continued, "It's an invitation to a gala my mother is holding at her house. I usually hate going, but I was hoping Rose could go and make it more bearable. I put in three codes for Rose and yourself and your wife, thinking that it's better to have someone she knows in case the festivities turn sour."

"What's with the codes?" Abe asked, intrigued.

"My mother has this system with her parties so no one can crash it or bring in unwanted guest. Every guest gets one code. The guard at the gate has a list of the guest and their codes. No code can be used twice. Ever. I was able to swipe three from some people who I knew weren't coming. I suggest you come early though in case they change their mind."

Abe nodded his head and started walking towards Rose's car. "Well I'll give it to her as soon as I can. Thank you for the invitation. Janine and I will be there."

Adrian gave a quick nod and went back to his car and drove off. Abe went into Rose's card and put the invitation on the passenger seat and then drove off to see Lissa.

* * *

"I...want...this one!" I said, pulling the nail polish bottle from Lissa's collection and holding it over my head. It was Essie's Merino Cool color, "a sensuous autumn mulberry" that really was a grey mixed with some lavender purple and maybe a touch of brown.

"That's nice," Lissa said. "It has like an elegant, classy, rebellious aura."

"Really, Liss? Nail polish has auras?" I said jokingly. Lissa always had an ability to read people, but nail polish might be stretching it. Mia and Viktoria fell into a fit of giggles.

GNI has been going on for like an hour or so. After the introductions, Viktoria blended right in, it was like she's been a part of our group for like ever. What was cool was that her and Mia were in the same grade and both went to the state college. Once we had all the supplies out, we made snacks and while those were popping or baking we did face masks and Lissa did our eyebrows. Lissa was studying business to open up and run her own salon business, she's the one that's always doing our make up and stuff like waxing and hair styling. I joke around with her, but her eye for detail and her precise hands are like magic. I never feel so beautiful until she does my make up and hair. Either way, now we were picking colors to do our nails, getting the snacks out of the oven and off the stove, and choosing a movie while Lissa made her infamous Purple Rain drink.

"I think," Viktoria said, emphasizing her words. "You need more color so your ring fingers and big toe will be...this color!" She pulled out Essie's A Cut Above luxeffects color, "shattered pink diamond glitz" that's pink glitter bedazzling the pink nail polish. Mia and Viktoria picked their colors next. Viktoria picked Essie's As God As It Gets luxeffects color for her fingers and Essie's Hip-Anema color for her toes. Mia picked Essie's Sssssexy snakeskin magnetic color. Lissa decided to do all her nails Essie's Lacy Not Racy color. With that done and over with, Mia went and got the manipedi supplies while I went to put away the nail polishes we weren't using and Lissa and Viktoria brought the drinks to the living room.

"What are we gonna watch?" I asked as I snowfalled a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"No Lissa we are not watching Titanic or The Notebook again," Mia said sternly without looking up from Viktoria's toes. Lissa pouted and went back to doing my toenails.

"I think Viktoria should choose since it is her first genie," I suggested. Lissa and Mia nodded in agreement and Lissa handed Viktoria the movie box. It goes without saying that we never run out of movies to watch.

"Devil Wears Prada, 13 Going on 30, or What A Girl Wants," she said. And then her face lit up. "Or Another Cinderella Story or Burlesque."

"Good choices. Good. Choices." I said. "Your picks girls?"

"Cookies," Mia said, her and I sharing a mischevious grin while Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Cupid," Lissa said, causing the both of us to do the dance while laughing. Mia didn't hate the movie, she just didn't see why Lissa and I loved it so much.

"Well it seems we have tie, and you know how to break a tie right?" I said, Mia and Lissa nodding their heads while Viktoria shook hers. "For those who don't know. The way to break a tie is simple. We watch both!" Mia got up and put Burlesque on and then went back to giving Viktoria her manipedi.

By the end of the night, we were laughing, eating, sharing stories, and throwing food at each other. Wait no that was just me when Mia and Lissa would say something bad about me to Viktoria. I'm really glad that Viktoria came over. When we finished Another Cinderella Story, we moved the coffee table to the entrance of the elevator, which is probably a stupid move in case a serial rapist killer comes and attack us but who thinks about that at a time like this? When the table was gone, I plugged in my phone and blasted music and then we were dancing like dummies and singing like fools. All too soon exhaustion caught up to us and we brought pillows and blankets from Lissa's room and slept in the living room. We slept in a sort of circle, our heads all in the middle, Lissa on my right, Viktoria on my left, and Mia on the opposite side.

The last thing I remember before succumbing to Dreamworld was Viktoria mumbling, "I'm glad you came into my brother's life, Roza"

* * *

**A/N: Genie = GNI (Girl's Night In)...it's basically how the girls say it instead of saying G-N- I**

**If anyone is confused about the Abe/Adrian moment, it takes place in the morning, before Abe saw Lissa and before Lissa and Rose did the dress fitting. **


	12. Unannounced Visitor

**A/N: HELLO HELLO! I'm glad you guys like the last chapter :) Writing it made me want to call my friends and have a Girl's Night In haha...now about this chapter...This one and last one are kind of fillers...like just some relaxing, fun fillers...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Soooo...I finished reading The Golden Lily (took me like two days to read it...I had it in my closet longer than I had my nose in it haha)...now I want the next one and the one after and the one after...**

**Disclaimer (yes I remembered): I don't own anything Vampire Academy**

* * *

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone on speaker so I could finish getting ready.

"Roza? Are you busy today?" Viktoria's voice bounced around my room.

"Uh yes and no. Why?"

"Well I was hoping we could go to the mall or something. Karo was going to go with me but something came up with Paul's school and she said she'd drop me off and then Dimka could take me home after his shift."

"Oh," I said faltering in my steps as I was about to walk out my room. Quickly I went back and grabbed a few things. "Well Lissa and I were going to do some things for her wedding, give me a second." I put her on hold and dialed Lissa.

"You better not be just getting up. You promised you'd pick me up in 30 minutes."

"Bitch calm your tits, it's 11 I've been up for an hour."

"Oh then why are you calling?"

"Can Viktoria come along? I know you just met her last week, but she wants to hang out in the mall and unless I go with her she'd b going alone. What kind of friend lets her friend shop on her own?"

"Yea sure. Actually that works out cus Mia has an interview and can't come."

"Great! Thanks Liss! I'll be there in like 20 minutes." I hung up and went back to Viktoria.

"Would you like to join Lissa and I and then the three of us can go to the mall?"

"YES! OH MY GOD THANK YOU ROZA!"

I laughed. "Ok great! I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"I'll be outside waiting."

When I hung up I zipped up my workout bag and went to my car. I threw my bag in the trunk and then when I sat in the driver's seat put my purse in the passenger seat. In no time Viktoria, Lissa, and I were on our way to a bridal boutique.

* * *

"Lissa," Viktoria said tentatively. "Where's Rose?" I held in my snicker.

"I...uh...I don't know," Lissa said. I could imagine her looking around. _Just a few more steps_, I thought.

I heard their steps going from the side of the wall I was behind to in front. A few steps more and they were in front me. I counted to three and jumped out.

"AGH!" I growled behind them.

"AHHHHH!" they both screeched when I jumped out. They leapt into each others arms, holding on to their dear lives, causing me to go into a fit of laughters, tears and hunching over included.

"ROSE!" they said in unison. I tried composing myself but seeing their pissed off expression made me go into another fit.

"Don't. Do. That!" Lissa said. Seeing that she actually was mad sobered me enough to respond.

"C'mon Liss I'm just having fun. Plus, wouldn't it have been weird if I _didn't_ take advantage of the fact that you two are the world's slowest walker?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Good. Now let's go get food!"

* * *

**DPOV**

"I'll be right with you," I said to the person who just walked in. I was cleaning up from my last class, so I had my back to the door.

"I can wait," said a familiar voice. I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"Tasha? What are you doing here?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Nice to see you too, Dimka. Actually I came to ask you to do me a favor."

"Which is?"

"Will you go with me to this party I have to go to."

"As your date? I don't know Tasha, I don't want you to think—" She waved her hands, cutting me off like she knew where I was going.

"As a friend, Dimka. Like what I did for you in Russia." I flinched. I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass. "It's just a party that I have to go to and I don't want to be alone."

I wasn't too keen on going. I was hoping to go to dinner with Roza this weekend. It's been two weeks since I saw her. Yea we text and talk on the phone, but I really want to take her out on an official date. She didn't mention having any plans this weekend so I hopefully she'd say yes when I ask tonight and then I can politely turn Tasha down.

"It's this Saturday night," she said when I didn't respond. "Formal attire." I hadn't even said yes! I didn't respond as I turned back to finish what I was doing. I head the door burst open then slam close. _Someone's mad I didn't say goodbye_, I thought.

* * *

"Can we look for one more thing?" I asked as we finished our food.

"Sure, what do you need?" LIssa asked

"A gift for my brother?" Viktoria said with a wink. I could feel a light blush spread across my cheeks. Of course she would say that. Honestly, though, I don't even think Dimitri wants to date me. Ever since he dropped my bags of at the Dragomir Estate, the most we've done is talk on the phone and he hasn't once hinted about wanting to take me somewhere. I mean I've made it know that I do nothing on the weekends, I just hope he doesn't ask me out this weekend. I pray, yes pray, that he doesn't.

"No," I said with a smile. "I don't have anything for Saturday."

"HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYTHING!" Lissa shouted as she hurried off to the first store.

"Yea well I thought I had something, but I don't like it right now."

"What's Saturday?" Viktoria asked while we waited for Lissa to do her thing.

"My engagement party," Lissa said over her shoulder as she threw dresses into my arms. "You should totally come! And bring that guy you told us about!"

"Yea!" I said as I walked into the dressing room. "I won't be alone!" Viktoria laughed and said she would come.

After going to three stores and trying on 18 dresses, all I can say about 17 of them is that they were nice. They were the right attire for the event, they looked beautiful on me, but all I could say is they were nice. If Rose Hathaway wears a dress then it has be more than nice. It has to jaw dropping. It has to be exquisite. It has to make the eyes darken with hunger. All the while being appropriate for an event with a lot of old people.

That's exactly what I felt when I tried on the last dress.

"Oh. My. God," Lissa said when I came out.

"That's beautiful, Roza," Viktoria said.

"It's more than beautiful. It's the one," I said wistfully as I looked in the mirror. I twirled, bent over, jumped, shimmied, and did every other kind of test you can do on a dress to make sure it's perfect. And it was. Quickly, I went back to get out if it and then bought it.

After that we called it a day. Lissa said that Christian was waiting for her to go have dinner, so that left me and Viktoria.

"When does your brother's shift end?" I asked while waiting for our ice cream.

"In 20 minutes, but sometimes he gets off early."

"Oh. Is it close by?"

"Yea, let's go right now and bug him," she said with a cheshire cat grin as she handed me my cup of ice cream.

When we got there, there wasn't anyone around. No one waiting for a class or one-on-one. No one ready to help any drop ins like us. Not a soul.

"Maybe he already left," I suggested as I threw away my trash.

"But his truck's still here," she said before her face paled. "What if something happened to him? What if he's in trouble?"

I scoffed and said, "Have you seen your brother? Not even a giant would want to mess with him. I'm sure he just stepped out for a moment."

Then we heard movement coming from the door in the back. I felt Viktoria freeze next to me and I pulled her behind me. What surprised me was seeing Dimitri coming out from behind the door with a clipboard in hand. We both let out a sigh of relief, causing him to snap his head up and look at us.

"Vika, what are you doing here?"

"We were having some major girl time and then I remembered you owe me a self-defense lesson so I made her bring me here," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh really now?" he said, raising his eyebrow and putting away the clipboard, a smile fighting to break out.

"Yes."

"No," Viktoria said trying not to laugh and in one breath she said, "Karo and I were suppose to come shop for Sonja's baby shower, but she had to go to Paul's school. I asked Roza if we could go shopping and she said yes. After picking the catering and flowers and narrowing down the invitations, Lissa, Rose, and I came here and went shopping."

I shot her a glare and her face paled, but then we looked at Dimitri's stunned expression and broke into laughter.

"V, I think we broke him."

"Oh no! How will I ever live with a brother!" We broke into laughter again, ending up on the floor rolling around with tears in our eye.

Next thing we knew, the light was blocked off and Dimitri was standing over us.

"That doesn't explain how you two ended up here."

"Quite simple really, Comrade. We have these things called legs and when you thing _really really_ hard, they can take you where ever you want to go to," I responded with a cheeky smile. He just shook his hand and held his hands out for us to get up.

Once up, Viktoria's phone rang and she ran out to take it. When she came she said that Karo's here to pick her up. My jaw dropped and my shoulder's sagged as I looked at her, appalled. That conniving little girl! She gave me an apologetic smile and ran off. Leaving Dimitri and I in an empty room. _Great_, I thought

* * *

"Uf! Isn't this suppose to be a chance for me to beat you up, not the other way around," I said, getting another slap to the head.

"Maybe if you spent less time attacking with your words and more time attacking with your fist, you'd land a punch or two on me," Dimitri retorted. After showing me some basic moves, which weren't all that hard to lear, he brought me to the sparring ring mat.

Anger flared through my eyes like fire sparks, and with a tight lips I sent rapid punches and kicks. I probably landed about 25% of them. He, on the other, landed every one of his hits on me. He didn't throw them very often but when he did, did it hurt.

"Ok, Roza, I'll make a deal. Land three solid punches and we'll end this match with a victory for you."

"What's one pity victory to the two you've won? If I hit you three times I get the victory and you lose one," I said with a smirk

"Fine. But if you can't punch me three times by the time I hit you once, then I get to take you to dinner."

_What?_ I thought, my steps faltering a bit. "Fine," I said with determination.

30 minutes later…

I still haven't been able to punch him three times. I've gotten one good hit. On the plus side, he hasn't give me one either. He went for one, but I blocked it. I tried to hit him on the side, but he blocked it. _Got him_, I thought as I went to hit the other side and landed my second hit. I took a moment to do a victory jump. Dimitri didn't hesitate to take advantage of that and punched me right in the gut.

"UF!" I groaned as I hunched over, more for losing than the actual pain.

He chuckled and patted my back before going to the other side.

"It's ok. Maybe next time," he said over his shoulder. "Here." He threw a water bottled to me, I caught and guzzled down half of it.

"Thanks, Comrade. And you can bet your ass about next time." He flashed me a half smile which made me smile back.

He told me to do some cool down stretches and while I did those he went about packing his bag and making sure everything was ready for closing. By the time I was done he was walking towards the front door, his back to me. Perfect opportunity. Time to carpe diem this bitch. I ran towards Dimitri, hoping to catch him by surprise. What I didn't expect was him turning around in lightening speed, catching me, and pinning me down on the mat again. Our chest pressed against each other, his hands pinning down mine, his legs intertwined with mine. I wasn't just breathless because of the wind, but because I realized how close we were. Our eyes never left each other.

"Next time," he whispered huskily while his eyes quickly lowered to my lips and then back up to my eyes. "Don't give a battle call."

My cheeks blossomed a hot pink and I sheepishly smiled, making him smile back but his smile was different. I couldn't explain it but his smile said one thing while his eyes said another. My cheeks darkened. I tried to say something, but my mind was clouded with lust and I couldn't think anything besides how Dimitri was on top of me, so forming a sentence would have been out of the question. Slowly his hands let go of mine and trailed down until they rested against my hips. I ran my hands up his arm and let them rest against his neck. The closer he leaned in, the stronger his aftershave got, and with every heavenly whiff the dizzier I got off it. I'm not gonna say his aftershave is like a drug for me, but if I could bottle it up so I can smell it whenever I want to I most definitely would.

He leaned down until our nose were touching, giving me time to back out. Not even brainless would I back out! Gruffly he said, "Roza go to dinner with me Saturday."

He didn't give me a chance to respond because before I could comprehend what he was asking, if felt his lips brushing agianst mine, taunting me, challenging me to make the final move. He pulled away slightly, almost hesistantly, like he couldn't believe we were about to kiss. I leaned in, but before our lips could touch the door open.

"Hey, D, I saw you were sti—" the guy who walked in stopped when I'm assuming he saw us. Dimitri groaned and leaned his head down to rest against my neck and then muttered a string of Russian words. I giggled and rubbed his back.

With a frown on his face, he pushed himself back to a kneeling position and then pulled me up into a sitting position. I looked over to see a tall, lean, blonde hair guy. To be honest, he was hot but well…

"Ivan, Rose," Dimitri said pointing to the man leaning against the post-column-thing in the middle of the entrance and then to me. "Rose, Ivan. Now that you know each other, is there something I can help you with, Ivan?"

"Well if you weren't doing anything I was gonna see if you wanted to go grab a drink, but I see that you were busy."

"Emphasis on were," I said as I scrambled up and started putting my things away. "I should get going, have fun you too, but don't drink too much." When I got to the door I turned around to face them and said with a wink at the end, "And Comrade, don't do anything I would do."

"Wait, Roza," Dimitri said, walking towards me. "Are we on for Saturday?"

"Um," I said, looking down at my feet. "I'd really really love to…"

"But," Ivan cut it, earning a glare from me.

"But," I said forcefully. "I have an engagement party to host. I was going to—"

"It's fine," he said with a tight smile. He didn't even let me finish. I _was_ going to ask him to come, especially since his baby sister was coming, but I guess he rather not. "I should have asked you sooner." He looked at his clock and then went to grab his bag. "I should lock up now." I nodded my head and waited for him at the door. Ivan came up next to me and looked me up and down. It wasn't like he was checking me out, well kinda was but more in the sense of appreciating what he's seeing from a completely objective view. Like when you're taken but you still check out the hot guy running shirtless. It was also like he was sizing me up. _Well he's weird_, I thought.

"You know a picture last you longer," I said without looking at him.

"Good thing I have a photographic memory," he said, winking and giving me a sly grin.

I shook my head and was about to tell him where he could put his photographic memory when he said, "So you're Dimitri's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I said, the hope evident in my voice. "We're just friends."

"Really? Cus from where I stood it seemed a whole lot more then friends. Unless you kids define friendship differently now." I rolled my eyes at him making himself seem like he was ages older than me.

"Yea well let's just say you have perfect timing,"

"Clearly. Lord knows what I would have seen if I had come 10 minutes later...or not seen depending on how fast you guys work," he said giving me another wink.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything because Dimitri had just locked up.

"Where did you park?" he asked. And I pointed to my car that was a few spaces away. He nodded and held out his hand. On the inside I was bursting with happiness, but on the outside I gave a small smile and took his hand. Ivan gave me a look that said "yea _just_ friends" but I ignored him and walked with Dimitri to the car.

He opened the door for me and put my bag in the trunk and then came back.

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Sure," I said with a smile. "You know you should come with me on Saturday. I'm sure Lissa will be thrilled and Viktoria will be there."

He gave me a genuine, but sad, smile, saying, "It's fine, I promise. I'm glad you and Vika are getting along so well. An engagement party should just be close friends and family."

"Yea and I'd like you to be there, but if not at least let me make it up to you."

"Ok, Roza," he chuckled and bend over and kissed me on my cheek. "I'll talk to you soon." Then, he ushered me inside and closed the door. I started the car and gave one last wave before driving off to my new home.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all should know that while writing the end of the chapter I was listening to iTunes Radio 80's Dance Party Station and Hits of the 80's Station. I got to say two things about the 80's 1. It's a hit and miss with the music and 2. 80's were a bunch of lovestruck saps! I actually felt like having Rose and Dimitri kiss but thought I'd take that band-aid off really slowly :) **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND I'll see you guys next week :):):)**


	13. The Engagement Party

**A/N: hey hey hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I like your honesty.**

**To the guest reviewer: As a Romitri shipper, I loved your comment. As the author, I had an evil smile creeping on my face and I laughed because you were so brutaly honest with it and honestly you have me ideas of how to work this thing with Tasha, Dimitri, and Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vampire Academy**

* * *

**DPOV**

"Dimka you don't know how happy I am you agreed to come!" Tasha said for the billionth time. Quite frankly it was getting annoying. I had to hold in the groan that wanted to come out, so I just nodded as we walked in. Thankfully, the elevator door opened and I quickly walked out and down the hall. We walked into the living room, where some were standing and chatting. A few servers were walking around, with hors d'oeuvre or with champagne glasses. I grabbed a glass and saw no one I knew. There weren't many people. A few older looking couples.

"Oh there you are!" Tasha called out to someone in the other room, the dining room I think. She called over whoever she was talking to as we walked into the other room, something caught my eyes.

She was in a black strapless floor length gown that lifted a bit because of her high heels. It hugged her chest and curves nicely before flowing down from her hip. Her chocolate brown hair was side swept perfectly. I could only see the side of her, but I could tell she was smiling at whatever the other person had said. God she looked beautiful, and her smile just made her that much more stunning. I wish I knew what was making her smile. I looked to see her talking to and saw that she was with a man and woman that looked older than her. The man had dark brown hair and the woman had fire red hair. Next to Rose was a guy with messy brown hair, I couldn't see him well because his back to me but I saw he had arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Anger flared up inside me. Anger because he touched her. Anger because she let him. Anger because it wasn't me. I smirked when I saw her sly elbow him, causing him to drop his arm.

I don't know how but the next thing I knew, she was looking towards me. When she saw me her eyes widen with surprise. A smile formed on her beautiful luscious lips. My mind went to earlier this week in the dojo when we almost kissed. She turned around and said something quickly to the people she was talking to and turned around a smile on her face still, but then it faltered and turned into a frown. Her eyes turned black with anger. At first I wondered what happened but then I felt a small hand slide into mine and intertwined our arms. My eyes widened with shock and I looked down to see Tasha next to me smiling up to me. _Oh shit._

* * *

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone while the nail salon lady worked on my toes. Since it was Lissa's engagement party tonight, her and I are spending the day pampering. We got facials and our eyebrows and lips waxed before having lunch. Now we were getting a nails and toes done. Since my dress and shoes were black I decided on getting my nails and gold color, glitter included.

"_Hello, little temptress. I was just calling to see what time you wanted me to pick you up?_"

"Oh about that…" I drew out before counting to three and just saying it. "I can't make it. I meant to call earlier."

"_No! I hate those parties. Please don't make me go alone!_" I couldn't help but laugh at his anguish. He sounded like a little boy.

"I would go if I could, but it's my best friend's engagement party."

"_Oh so another party,_" he said, his tone and mood lifting. "_Need a date?_"

"Ha. No. I'm flying solo."

"_Sure you are_," he said with a playfulness in his tone.

"Your hiding something. What is it?" He laughed and then hung up.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"What?" Lissa asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Adrian. I forgot to cancel and he said something before hanging up that sounded like he had something up his sleeve."

"Rose calm down. He's just messing with you." I nodded my head and took a deep breath and enjoyed the rest of the pampering day.

* * *

"Aoooo," Eddie howled. "You ladies look hot. H-a-w-t hot."

The four of us giggled. "Mia I think you make Eddie watch too many chick flicks," I commented. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Since Lissa wanted the engagement party in her place, we all agreed to come early. Viktoria and Mia came about an hour and a half ago to get ready. While the boys just came. Well, Christian, Eddie, Mason and his date Meredith just came. Nikolai, Viktoria's date, came with her. Since Mia and I were the only ones in Lissa's bridal party (well Sydney was too but that was if she made it) we decided to wear same color dresses.

My dress was a black strapless floor length gown that hugged my breast and waist, giving my boobs an extra lift, and the skirt flowed down with a chiffon overlay that originally hit the floor but thanks to my heels it lifted enough for my open toe heels to peek through, my golden nails sparkling even more. Lissa decided to curl my hair and pin it to the side to go with the elegant look of my dress.

Mia had on a short cocktail dress that was one shoulder and hugged her small upper body frame with a glittering black top and her skirt flared out with a ruffled tule underskirt that came up to mid-thigh and gave her curves. She wore it with silver pumps and her hair in it's usual ringlets, but half of it was pinned up.

Viktoria came with a coral strapless dress with a lace overlay on the top that made it sleeveless and her skirt that came down right above her knee and flared out mildly. The top hugged her nicely and accentuated her slim waist and developed chest. She had on nude heels and let her hair fall down loosely.

Lissa had on a sapphire blue halter sweetheart neckline cocktail dress with skirt that came up right to her knee. The top part of her dressed wrapped around her perfectly and the skirt poofed out from her waist but rounded in at the hem. She decided to wear it with her silver peep-toe heels and she put her hair up in a low bun with two strands out and curled, framing her face.

**(A/N: links for pictures of dresses can be found on my page...believe me it's worth looking at!)**

So I guess Eddie did have a point, we looked pretty hot.

"Rose you look like a goddess." I froze when I heard that voice and looked at Lissa with wide eyes. Her and Mia turned to me with a look of disbelief, using their eyes to tell me to turn around. How much I wish I hadn't.

Standing in front of me in a black suit and white button down but no tie and the first button undone was Adrian. How in the world did he get here.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Well I came to pick you up, but I learned that you don't live here. So I'm assuming the party's here," he said like it was common knowledge. This man was unbelievable!

"Rose," Mia said sweetly, very fakely sweetly. "Aren't you going to introduce to us your friend?" Like she didn't know who he was.

"Adrian these are my friends. Viktoria and her date, Nikolai, Mia and her boyfriend, Eddie, Mason and his date, Meredith, and my best friend Lissa and her fiancé, Christian. Everyone, Adrian. Ivashkov." I saw everyone's jaw drop. Well, except for Mia and Lissa. Lissa smiled and shook his hand, while Mia smirked like she knew about this all along. Before anyone could say anything the elevator opened and the servers Lissa contracted came. The ten of us went to the living room and started moving stuff around to make the space bigger. Well the guys moved while us girls stood to the side and directed.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing?" People had been coming and I stood off to the side with Mia, Eddie, Viktoria, Nikolai, Mason, and Meredith while Christian and Lissa went and welcomed the guest and chatted with them. They didn't invite many people, us, Christian's aunt, his parents's closest friends and her parent's closest friends. And apparently my parents as well.

"Rose! So good to see you, kiz," my dad said as he came into give me a hug. "You know I can never miss a good party." My mom rolled her eyes, but didn't make a move towards me. Well I wasn't going to make the first step. She was wearing a silver dress that fell down to ground, part of me wondered if it was meant to fall mid calf but she was so short it turned into a floor length gown. She had a matching shawl wrapped around her shoulder and her red hair was put up in a bun. She even put on some make-up. _Hell must have frozen over_, I thought. My father, on the other hand, had thankfully underdressed. I mean he didn't have on a scarf. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt and an orange tie and handkerchief along with his usual jewelry.

"What good man doesn't?" Adrian asked as he come up next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and extending his other hand to my father. "Good to see you again Mr. Mazur."

I looked from one to the other, not believing my eyes. "How do you guys know each other?"

My dad gave me a mischievous grin, and my mother just shook her head. "I went over to your parents house to drop off your invitation because I saw your car was there and ended up meeting you father. Actually I had invited them as well," Adrian said, sending my mind reeling with question

"How did you know where my parents lived? How did you know where I lived?"

"Well I can't tell you that. It ruins all the fun. And actually I don't know where you live, clearly."

"But you're here."

"And so are you. By the way, you look lovely."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you. My father cleared his throat, I kind of forgot he was here. "Wait, you invited my parents to your party?" He just shrugged his shoulders and I smiled at him and thanked him for doing that. I might not be on speaking terms with my mother but it helps to know someone here besides the son of the host. He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "Anything to make you smile, little—" I elbowed him to make him stop in case my parents could hear. He dropped his arm and massaged where I hit him. I smiled at him again. Before he could say anything, my mother spoke up.

"Rose, we—" she began before I cut her off, knowing what she was going for.

"Later, mom, I promise," I said politely before turning around, when someone familiar caught might eye. Dimitri. He was here, in a suit, with his shoulder length hair tied in the back, looking so handsome and sexy. A smile formed on my lips and I was about to go over to him. He came, even though he told me he wasn't, he did. When I felt Adrian grab my arm lightly and give me a questioning look, I turned and gave him a small smile and excused myself, telling him and my parents Lissa was calling me. I started to walk towards Dimitri but stopped in my tracks as I saw someone slide their hand into his. I looked and saw it was Tasha. My smile dropped and I could feel the anger coursing through me. Except it wasn't the usual anger I always get, it was different but I couldn't place it. I didn't know what to do because I know he saw me. I also know he knows I know he came with Tasha. Wait. If he's here with Tasha, how was he expecting to take me out tonight?

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa shouted as she ran across the hall. Christian trailing behind him. I vaguely notice Tasha looking at them in confusion and making her way towards. "You love me right? Like give your life for me love."

"Um, isn't that suppose to be Christian's department?" I joked, confused. I looked at him curiously and his just rolled his eyes. By now the whole gang had joined us.

"I'm serious, Rose!"

"Fine. Fine. Yes, Lissa, I love you so much I'd give my life for you. Why? What's wrong?"

She squealed and hugged me before turning around to face her guest and clearing her throat. "Well first off, I would like to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate my engagement with my boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Before dinner is served, I have a treat for you. As many of you know, I have a talented group of close friends. But the most talented is my best friend, and my maid of honor, Rose Hathaway, with her amazing voice. So please give a warm welcome as she sings something for us."

I nearly choked on air as I looked at her and the brilliant smile she was giving me. She knew how much I hated to sing in public. When she saw my grave face she gave me a pleading look. I took a deep breath and nodded and then she clapped her hand and hugged me.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves before I began.

"Ok so this song goes out to LIssa and Christian. I've known Lissa since we were in kindergarten and while I've gone to school with Christian the whole time, I didn't really get to know him until Lissa started dating him in high school. But over the last four or five years, I can say I know them both well enough to know this song is basically them. I hope you guys like it….

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you._

_—_Adrian had started playing to the piano behind me_—_

_Like everything that's green, boy, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too._

_—_When I looked up, I met Dimitri's eyes and get lost in them. When I sang it was like I was singing to him and I forgot about everyone else_—_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted._

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, oh yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I wanna make you feel wanted._

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I every wanted_

_All I ever wanted._

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted."_

Lissa had tears in her eyes and Christian had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder and her head resting on his head. They both had a big smile on, and look in their eyes shone pure love. I couldn't help but smile along with them. She broke out of Christian's embrace and ran to give me a bear hug and we just held each other.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but mother always told me was a selfish boy," Adrian said jokingly as we broke apart laughing and wiping the few tears that slipped. I cleared my throat before talking.

"Servers, please make sure everyone has a glass. I would like to make a toast." I waited for everyone to have a glass before continuing. "I'll keep it short because I still have one to give at the reception. Lissa, Christian, I see you two and I know what you guys have is true. I don't know how and I don't know why but you guys work and you make me wish I was in love. So everyone please raise your glasses and let's toast to Listian!" Lissa laughed at the nickname I gave their relationship, as did the rest of our circle of friends. It was what I would call them in high school since they were inseparable.

"Dinner's ready," the chef called out from the kitchen.

"Finally!" I shouted as I lead the pack to the dining room.

* * *

"Rose, I don't think you've met Christian's aunt," Lissa said as she looked behind me. Slowly I turned around and froze in my spot. Right behind me was Tasha, holding onto Dimitri's hand, like she dragged him here. The anger I had subdued came back ten times worse, but I just kept my lips tight and took a step closer to Adrian. _Two can play at this game_. Dinner had just ended so Lissa put on some music to play on her surround system and a few people were dancing. I was too stuffed so I was chatting with Viktoria, Nikolai, and Adrian. Lissa and Christian had just joined us.

"Wait. She's your aunt?" I said bewildered as I made the connection between Tasha and Christian. When Christian nodded his head, I tried to stop myself from groaning but I think I failed because Adrian gave me a questioning look.

"Aunt Tasha, this is Rose, Lissa's best friend. She's who sang earlier," Christian said as I gave her a small smile and shook her hand. She was wearing a white floor length one-shoulder dress that fitted her body perfectly and brought out her blue eyes. Her black hair was up in a french bun and her bangs side swept and pinned up. She looked beautiful. Up close, I noticed she had a scar on left cheek that looked like it didn't heal correctly, however it didn't take away from her beauty. It made her more beautiful. Internally I groaned and felt pale in comparison.

"Oh that was you?" she asked like she didn't know. I just nodded. "Well you have a lovely voice. What's your name again?"

"Rose Hathaway."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Natasha Ozera, Christian's aunt. And this is my date, Dimitri Belikov," she said, looking at Dimitri. I just nodded, feeling his eyes on me, trying to get me to look at him. But if I did that I would lose all the anger and get lost in his eyes. I think my body went rigid when she mentioned Dimitri because I felt Adrian step closer and move his hands from my waist to my shoulders. I felt him put pressure there and slowly the tension went away. I guess Tasha noticed that because she put on another one of her sugar sweet smiles and asked who he was. _Like she doesn't know_, I thought.

"Adrian Ivashkov, ma'am. Pleasure to make your aquaintance," he said after he extended his hand to take her and kiss the top of it.

I gave him a look of disbelief and blurted, "Since when are you all proper and polite?"

He flashed me of of his lazy grins and replied, "There's lots you don't know about me. Falling in love with me yet?"

"You wish," I scoffed before continuing in a teasing tone. "You know, there's a reason I cancelled on you."

"Twice," Christian coughed. I nodded my head solemnly as Adrian shot both of us glares.

He pulled me towards him, making me face him and he gave me a threatening smile. "You didn't cancel on me the first time," he said gruffly.

I raised my eyebrows in challenge and said, "Yea well I was drunk." I saw Christian smirk from the corner of my eye and I rolled my eyes. But before I could say something, Adrian pulled me with him towards the dance floor.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and I look forward to seeing you again, but now I must take my lady away and dance while the night's still young," Adrian said with a cheeky smile. I laughed at his proper tone and smacked his chest.

Once we got to the dance floor, Adrian twirled me and took the lead. The quartet was playing a slow, waltzy melody so I let Adrian be the leader and swing me this way and that and twirl me as many times as he wanted. While we dance, my mind drifted to my feelings. I looked up at Adrian and saw his emerald eyes twinkling and his lips curved into a heart-warming smilie, it would have been inhuman to not respond with a smile.

Dancing with Adrian was sort of therapeutic. It took away all the stress and anger I had building up inside me. For a few songs I felt myself put Dimitri and his lies inside a box and push it into the very back of my mind.

Adrian was sweet and a life-saver. He helped get rid of the tension that came over me when Dimitri joined our group by taking me away to go dance. But he also kept the mood light and joking. Maybe it was a mistake to not go on the date with Adrian. But with Adrian, nothing sparked. I feel like I'm with a male version of myself.

I can't even say it's because I met Dimitri first because I had met Adrian, spent the night his place, and agreed to go on a date with him before I met Dimitri. When I'm with Adrian, my body warms up with happiness, but when I'm with Dimitri my body heats up, enflames itself, with joy and lust. Right now, though, it was burning with anger. Actually, let's be honest here, I was green with envy and pissed about it. I'm never jealous of anyone, I'm the girl everyone' s jealous _of_ and I hate being on the other side of it.

"You know I like you a whole lot more outside of my apartment then when you were in it. I gotta say, that's a first," Adrian said jokingly as he turned me. While turning me, I felt his hands change and become bigger and calloused. When I turned back, I realized I wasn't in his arms anymore. I was in Dimitri's. Adrian was standing next to him and gave me a small, apologetic smile before leaving back to the bar. Torn between doing what I wanted to do and dancing with Dimitri and doing what I should do and walk away, I risked at quick glance at his face and melted and decided to stay.

"Roza, look at me, please," he said, his accent thick like his emotions. I took a deep breathe before looking up at him. His eyes were boring down into mine and his mask was off. I could see the pain, guilt, sadness, and hope in them. And just like I knew was going to happen before, I got lost in them. But his voice shattered the hold his eyes had on me. "I'm so sorry, Roza. Please, just let me explain." _Is he serious?_ I thought.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," I replied, a little chill in my tone. "You can't think that all will be forgiven just because you say you're sorry."

"I know what this looks like, and it's not what it seems."

"Not what it _seems_?" I said incredulously, keeping my voice down. "Wow, Dimitri. You're really on a roll here. Anymore cliches you want to say?"

"Rose, I'm being honest here. So cut the sarcasm and just listen to me."

"No. I'm done listening to your bullshit. You said there was nothing between you and her, but your her date on the night you wanted to go to dinner with me. At the party _I _asked you to be _my_ date to, might I add."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to yell.

"You heard me. You're here reprimanding me thinking I lied about Tasha, when you never told me you about Ivashkov."

"That's rich, Dimitri. I never told you because there was nothing to say. I never stood you up for him. Yea he asked me out, but I turned it down. Twice. I could have called him and asked him to give me a ride the night I moved away from home, but instead I called you. I never talk to him, but I talk to you almost every day. I told you I couldn't go to dinner with you because I had this party. I asked you to come with me and you said no. Yet to agree to come with Tasha. Yea tell again nothing's going on."

"So that's why you bring Ivaskov as your date? And act the way you have all night."

"I. Didn't," I growled, but cut myself off. "You-" I said as I stabbed his chest with my finger "-have absolutely no fucking room to talk. And you know what, Dimitri, I don't owe you an explanation. _I_. Don't. Owe. _You_. Anything." I step away from his embrace and walk towards the elevator, but veer off and go out the side door.

* * *

**A/N: Don't stake me! I know you guys don't want the Adrian/Rose fluff, and I didn't purposefully write it. ****And I'm sorry for having Rose and Dimitri fight but it's a means to an end. ****SO PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**On a lighter note...this chapter was 10 pages long (!_!) but the song Rose sang, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, took up like a page and a quarter. Also, sorry if I make Eddie seem a bit gay at times...not intentional at all I swear!**

** Lastly...****DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Tell me what you think about the dresses, the party, the singing/song sang, the outcome...  
**

**If I get enough persuasion I might update on Wednesday instead of next Sunday ;)**


End file.
